Lessons
by RemainNameless
Summary: When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That’s where a certain Red Headed Diva comes in
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; I'm not sure, but I think I'm going for a little bit of Edge, so watch out! I may surprise you.  
  
Author's Notes: My story has taken a little twist. everything is of my own imagination and not really going along with the show AT all,  
  
accept Evolution and Triple H gone and everything. I've been brainstorming this story for awhile. Anyways the big difference is H   
  
stayed on Smackdown! or my story won't work. Maybe down the line the shnoz will make a come back, but currently he will be MIA.   
  
Anyways, I thought, geez, wouldn't it be funny if Batista (the beast!) and Randy Orton (the legend killer) careers where left in the   
  
hands of a woman? And then I thought how about thee woman? Lita! woohoo! Anyways, down the line I will add a few characters for  
  
my own pleasure and amusement because writing Randy and Batista is so depressing if I keep them in character, so if I dont..Im  
  
so fricken sorry! For now I'm going for a Lita/Edge pairing because its the first I want to work with since I'm such a huge fan of Renee,  
  
so catch a little Lita/Edge stuff through the story. Also one last thing, they are in character. Theirs no Amy, Adam, their Lita, Batista,  
  
etc. etc.  
  
This Character's Notes: Right after the Lottery takes place. It's right after the big brawl. Edge is still in the building! I repeat! he's still  
  
in the building! He won't make an appearance until later on in the story, when you know they can tease Ms.Lita.  
  
Music Notes: Killswitch engage's Rise Inside. Awesome Band BTW. You will know when I'm really into this when I pick some special   
  
bands close to my heart, al la Hatebreed perhaps?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
rise inside, free your mind  
  
raise your fist to signify  
  
we stand in defiance of hatred and deception  
  
if I stand alone I will fight for you  
  
the time has come to make a difference  
  
why have we forsaken love  
  
the time has come to raise our voices  
  
so rise up and fight with me  
  
embrace what we have  
  
it might be the last time in this life we will rise  
  
if we find the strength to unify  
  
hatred is a weakness, you become the victim  
  
I believe love will overcome  
  
time has come to make a difference  
  
why have we forsaken one another  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His large built chest heaved with fury.  
  
This cannot be happening  
  
The thought screamed through his mind over and over.  
  
This is impossible. I belong, and Now its over.  
  
It infuriated him to think so many people where happy about this, about Triple H going to that sorry excuse of a show. When the   
  
Game walked out those doors tonight, in the arena. He knew it would be over. Evolution, would be over.  
  
He let out a frustrated yell as he slammed his fist into the nearest locker.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, easy there tiger."  
  
David Batista turned to the man who had entered the locker room. The legend himself, Rick Flair.  
  
Batista heaved in fury, trying to calm himself. "Its over, don't you get it? Everything, it's over. DAMNIT!" and again the beast man took  
  
his frustrations out on the metal locker.  
  
Flair inched closer to Batista, sizing up for one of his pep talks "Don't you get it? We are apart of of the greatest groups of all time,  
  
Evolution ,and with our leader gone we will only be stronger and greater." The elderly man placed his hand on Batista's strong   
  
shoulder. "Maybe it will be time for someone else to shine?"  
  
Batista looked the old man over, but he really doubted him. He didn't feel any better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'd love to just get my hands around that pretty little neck of Nidia's-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down their Victoria, don't get ahead of yourself."  
  
The redhead let out a laugh as Victoria laid out her ground plans for taking down the newest Diva to the Raw roster. Lita was itching  
  
a bit herself to get Nidia into the ring and show her how Raw Diva's where different from Smackdown but she wasn't really interested in  
  
going as far Victoria.  
  
Lita liked Victoria. She was unique and refreshing. She would of loved to wrestle her before her injury, when she was at 100%. Now  
  
it was a slow process and Victoria had yet to see all she could offer. Lita wouldn't call her friend, but she liked tag teaming with her  
  
she was someone she hung around with back stage. Even though some of the things that came out of the raven haired beauties   
  
mouth was a little, odd at times. Most of the times they made no sense. But it was better then hair, makeup and boys from   
  
Miss. Jackie, Stacy and Rico.  
  
"I think she looks kind of of gaudy." came a new voice.  
  
Lita turned to Stacy who had joined the conversation. From the redheads puzzled expression the blonde added. "Nidia right?"  
  
Victoria nodded, and by the expression on her face it seemed she wanted to practice her plans for Nidia on Stacy right then and  
  
there! But Lita stepped in. "We all just want a piece of the action, see what the girl has to offer, she seems nice enough."  
  
"Well I don't see anyone going out of their way to introduce themselves. Why don't we girls?" Stacy then looked to Victoria who was   
  
just itching to get her hands on Stacy. She was blonde, but she wasn't always dumb, and turned to Lita. "Me and you?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "Sure why not?"   
  
And they made their way down the arena hallway in search of Nidia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His blonde hair swung loosely off his shoulders as he made his way through the arena.  
  
He was still pumped.  
  
Adrenaline shook his body, he was on Raw and he was determined to make an impact.  
  
Edge wasn't sure exactly what his first course of action was now that he was here. Go visit some friends? Smackdown! and Raw alike?  
  
Or just get the hell out of here.  
  
He wasn't focused, he was like a little boy on Christmas eve. Opening the presents so close, yet so far away.   
  
The blonde man was so focused in fact he ran straight head on into a pair of Diva's, sending a petite blonde one to floor.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry." Edge said, as he leaned down to help the stunned girl up.   
  
Looking from the blonde, Stacy Keibler, his eyes met the hazel of her companion, Lita. He hadn't seen her in months, or maybe had  
  
it been a year or two? It just remembered it had been awhile.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Her face turned a shade of crimson. "Oh Hey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Triple H shoved the rest of his things in his duffle bag. He was furious. His title shot was ruined and he was going to smack down!   
  
where nobody would watch out for him.  
  
He was furious!  
  
Hunter, headed toward the double doors until a familiar deep voice spoke.  
  
"In a hurry to leave? Can't say goodbye?"  
  
He turned to see David Batista, emerge from another entrance. "Well?"  
  
"I don't have time for this." Triple H hissed, exiting out the double doors.  
  
Batista watched their once great leader leave, feeling abandoned. At the same time Flair's words repeated in his mind.  
  
"Maybe it will be time for someone else to shine?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; I'm not sure, but I think I'm going for a little bit of Edge, so watch out! I may surprise you.  
  
Author's Notes: My story has taken a little twist. everything is of my own imagination and not really going along with the show AT all,  
  
accept Evolution and Triple H gone and everything. I've been brainstorming this story for awhile. Anyways the big difference is H   
  
stayed on Smackdown! or my story won't work. Maybe down the line the shnoz will make a come back, but currently he will be MIA.   
  
Anyways, I thought, geez, wouldn't it be funny if Batista (the beast!) and Randy Orton (the legend killer) careers where left in the   
  
hands of a woman? And then I thought how about thee woman? Lita! woohoo! Anyways, down the line I will add a few characters for  
  
my own pleasure and amusement because writing Randy and Batista is so depressing if I keep them in character, so if I dont..Im  
  
so fricken sorry! For now I'm going for a Lita/Edge pairing because its the first I want to work with since I'm such a huge fan of Renee,  
  
so catch a little Lita/Edge stuff through the story. Also one last thing, they are in character. Theirs no Amy, Adam, their Lita, Batista,  
  
etc. etc.  
  
This Character's Notes: A…a woohoo! Ch2. Notes? None  
  
Music Notes: Voice of the Voiceless by Rage Against the Machine. You noticing my music taste?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UGH!, UGH!  
  
C'mon, check it  
  
Through steel walls  
  
Your voice blastin' on  
  
True rebel my brother Mumia  
  
I reflect upon  
  
You be tha spark  
  
That set tha prairie fires on  
  
Make tha masses a mastodon path  
  
To trample tha fascists on  
  
At fifteen exposed Philly's finest killing machine  
  
With boots and mad guns  
  
They tried to pacify you young  
  
Cause and effect  
  
Smell tha smoke and tha breeze  
  
My panther my brother  
  
We are at war until you're free  
  
You'll never silence tha voice of tha voiceless  
  
You'll never silence tha voice of tha voiceless  
  
You see tha powerful got nervous  
  
Cause he refused to be their servant  
  
'Cause he spit truth  
  
And burned like black churches  
  
Prose and verses  
  
A million poor in hearses  
  
Watch tha decision of Dred Scott  
  
As it reserves  
  
So long as tha rope  
  
Is tight around Mumia's neck  
  
Let there be no rich white life  
  
We bound to respect  
  
Cause and effect  
  
Can't ya smell tha smoke in tha breeze  
  
My panther my brother we are at war until you're free  
  
You'll never silence tha voice of tha voiceless  
  
You'll never silence tha voice of tha voiceless  
  
You'll never silence tha voice of tha voiceless  
  
You'll never silence tha voice of tha voiceless   
  
And Orwell's hell a terror era coming through  
  
But this little brother's watching you too  
  
And Orwell's hell a terror era coming through  
  
But this little brother's watching you too  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The red haired Diva leaned down undoing her wrestling boots. It was one hell of a match. Her and the Woman's champ took down Jazz and the former woman's champ. She again got the pin fall victory. It was very exciting.  
  
"That was wonderful." Victoria said as she removed her top and reached for her Raw t-shirt.   
  
Lita shoved her boots to the floor, and reached down to unbutton her shorts. They weren't alone however. Stacy was across the locker room keeping her distance from Victoria, and Nidia was close by the blonde, perhaps getting some helpful advice from the blonde?  
  
Stacy however had been keeping a close eye on Lita all day. Just watching her, by now it was freaking her out. Of course if Stacy wanted to speak to her in private it wasn't anytime soon since Victoria had claimed her all day. It seemed almost everyone was following her around today, even Stone Cold was following her when she was talking to Victoria earlier.  
  
"OK, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She finally yelled, throwing her boots in Stacy's direction to let her know she was talking to her. She stood up, reaching for a pair of loose fitting pants, and put them on, watching Stacy. Silence. Lita let out a frustrated growl. "Well?"  
  
Stacy let out a loud breath, one she must have been holding for quite some time. "What happened last Monday?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened last Monday?" Lita asked, zipping up the pants. "We went to the draft and then we went out for drinks, and you got cocked off your ass. How could you not remember that?"  
  
Victoria, and even Nidia across the room let out a giggle.  
  
Stacy placed her hands on her hips, and cocked her head to the side, obviously not amused. "I don't mean me, I meant you. When you went out with Edge afterwards, you know, to catch up." She said, quoting catch up with her fingers.  
  
It seemed the other two girl wanted to know also, because Victoria moved in close to Lita, and Nidia even close, sitting on Lita's other side, the closest she had ever come close to Victoria.  
  
"What? Is this why everyone's been following me around?"  
  
"Yes." The three woman said in usion.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys are a bunch of gossips!" Lita yelled flinging her ring shirt at Stacy as she took it off. It however missed the blonde.  
  
"Answer the question already!" Nidia yelled in anticipation, the first time she really had talked to the girls.  
  
Lita pulled on a WM 17 t-shirt and looked down at Nidia "You really want to know?"   
  
The girl nodded, a stony look on her face.  
  
"We sat outside and talked for awhile."  
  
"Awhile? You didn't come back until after two." Stacy said, aware of this since they where rooming together that day.  
  
"We where talking outside, until 11, and then went to a little 24 hour diner for a bite to eat and talked until 1:30." Lita answered casually.  
  
"Yeah right." Stacy said, challenging the red haired Diva.  
  
"Ok you caught me." Lita said sarcastically, of course this was lost to the Divas who thrived on gossip. Even Victoria, no matter how crazy she way, she was female and loved her gossip.  
  
"Ok, ok, go on." Stacy urged.  
  
"We made mad passionate monkey love behind the dumpster." and threw her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"Oh my god, really?" Nidia said in amazement.   
  
"No!" Lita yelled, ducking from the t-shirt she had thrown at her from Stacy. "We just talked, god and let everybody else know too!" With that, she picked up a duffel bag and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric Bischoff sat at his desk in his office, Sheriff Austin sat across from him.  
  
"You wanted to see me Eric?"  
  
Bischoff looked up at the bald headed man. "Yeah, I'm worried."  
  
"Worried? About what?"  
  
Eric sighed, eyeing Austin. Randy Orton and Batista. They are both, arrogant and violent, which I normally love. But with all this controversy and without Hunter's guidance I'm afraid of what their capable of.  
  
Austin stroked his goatee in thought, eyeing his former adversary.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
Eric slammed his head on his desk. "I can't think of anything accept trading them over to Smackdown!"  
  
"Hold on, I got me an idea."  
  
Eric looked up from his desk. "I'm listening."  
  
"How about getting those boys someone to, sort of have say over their careers so they don't head in the wrong direction?"  
  
"Like who?" The general manager asked.  
  
"Like a manager." 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; I'm not sure, but I think I'm going for a little bit of Edge, so watch out! I may surprise you.  
  
Author's Notes: My story has taken a little twist. everything is of my own imagination and not really going along with the show AT all,  
  
accept Evolution and Triple H gone and everything. I've been brainstorming this story for awhile. Anyways the big difference is H   
  
stayed on Smackdown! or my story won't work. Maybe down the line the shnoz will make a come back, but currently he will be MIA.   
  
Anyways, I thought, geez, wouldn't it be funny if Batista (the beast!) and Randy Orton (the legend killer) careers where left in the   
  
hands of a woman? And then I thought how about thee woman? Lita! woohoo! Anyways, down the line I will add a few characters for  
  
my own pleasure and amusement because writing Randy and Batista is so depressing if I keep them in character, so if I dont..Im  
  
so fricken sorry! For now I'm going for a Lita/Edge pairing because its the first I want to work with since I'm such a huge fan of Renee,  
  
so catch a little Lita/Edge stuff through the story. Also one last thing, they are in character. Theirs no Amy, Adam, their Lita, Batista,  
  
etc. etc.  
  
Chapter's Notes: I dedicate this chapter to Paprica and Shinna for taking the time to read this! Also, This takes place the same night as the previous chapter. Just a little later on. Also I have some cuteness just for you Paprica! Also, the Raw match I mention, is the one from Heat but it's on Raw to make it work.  
  
Music Notes: Ozzy Osbourne's "Tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Now I'm back out on the street again  
  
It never rains unless it pours  
  
Try to get back on my feet again  
  
I hear the raging thunder as it roars  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
Is it just a rhapsody  
  
Or am I right?  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
Is it all a mystery?  
  
I just can't fight no more  
  
I hear the questions surface in my mind  
  
Of my mistakes that I have made  
  
Times and places I have left behind  
  
And am I ever gonna make the grade?  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
Is it just a rhapsody  
  
Or am I right?  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
Is it all a mystery?  
  
I just can't fight no more  
  
As I beat my head against the wall  
  
Running 'round in circles in vain  
  
I'm feeling three foot tall  
  
You don't understand  
  
I'm fading away  
  
Don't want your pity or your sympathy  
  
It isn't gonna prove a thing to me  
  
Good intentions pave the way to hell  
  
Don't you worry when you hear me sing  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
Is it just a rhapsody  
  
Or am I right?  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
Is it all a mystery?  
  
I just can't fight   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The balding man stared down the shorter one. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them as the General Manager of Raw thought over the Sheriff's proposal.  
  
After what seemed like and hour, he finally spoke. "A Manager?"   
  
Stone Cold leaned toward Bischoff. "I'm not saying I like those little bastards, but we lost a few good men last week. We can't afford to loose more superstars. That's why we needs somebody tough and qualified and can handle those boys. They can say what's right, and what's wrong and lead them on a good path."  
  
Bischoff leaned forward also. "Why not Flair?"  
  
Austin cleared his throat, and raised an eyebrow, eyeing Bischoff with an expression that literally said "Duh."  
  
Bischoff thought on it, then nodded his head. "Alright, your right. Get me Batista and Randy. We have to break up Evolution if were going to save Raw."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Drooling much?" Lita asked as she sat next to Stacy on the bench of the woman's locker room.   
  
Lita was drenched in sweat from the match she had just competed in against Jazz. It was good, and fortunately she got the victory.  
  
Stacy turned from the monitor, to the red headed beauty. "Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, like it's not so obvious you want the man." Lita said nodding her head toward the screen where the object of Stacy's affection stood. In the middle of the king holding the intercontinental belt, basking in the boo's for his arrogant little ego. Yes, Randy Orton. Lita had to admit the guy was hot, but his arrogance turned her off and poor little Stacy didn't need that after her rocky relationship with Test.  
  
"I saw you, drooling over Mr. Ego."  
  
"It's not fair!" Stacy said with a pout, throwing her hands up in defeat. "He probably doesn't even notice I exist."  
  
"Oh trust me Stace, he knows you exist. Anybody with two eyes in their head knows you exist."  
  
Stacy gave her a heart sick smile. "He's so hot." She moaned, laying down on the bench.  
  
Lita stood up and began to undress as Stacy went on with her top ten reasons why Randy was so perfect.  
  
Lita had heard it so much she had it memorized.  
  
1) Gorgeous (sigh)  
  
2) Gorgeous in tights. (Bigger sigh)  
  
3) Cute face  
  
4) wrestling skills  
  
5) Body (Giddy laugh)  
  
6) Confident (Then yells at Lita when she says "You mean arrogant!")  
  
7) Smart (Then throws something at Lita when she says "Compared to what?")  
  
8) Hot  
  
9) Gorgeous with normal cloths.  
  
10) Perfect (Then lets out a frustrated moan and a "It's not fair!)  
  
Lita turned to her friend as she buttoned a pair of pants she use to wear to the ring , but now wore it for regular cloths. She reached for her sweater as she made her suggestion. "Why don't you just ask the man out?"  
  
Stacy sat up suddenly, eyes round as orbs with horror. "I Can't do that!"  
  
Lita turned her back to her friend putting on a sweatshirt. "And why not?"  
  
"Because I can't!"  
  
Lita turned back to Stacy. "Yes you can, all you do is move your lips, tell him he's your god and then ask him out and listen to him praise himself all night. A one sided relationship, but if you get plastic surgery to look like him, you could probably make the relationship work."  
  
Stacy picked up Lita's discarded ring t-shirt, and threw it at the red head. "Ah! Why do you always give me a hard time."  
  
Lita threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Then get a healthy obsession. I'll see at the room." And with that she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Sure."  
  
Easy enough.  
  
Stone Cold eyed Randy. "Your aware this means breaking ties with Flair right?"  
  
"I'm aware of that." the legend killer stated ignoring Batista's horrified looks he kept shooting at Randy.  
  
"Alright, I' thinking-"  
  
"My terms." Randy stated cutting off a shocked Bischoff.  
  
"Excuse me?" Steve Austin said as cold as his catch name.  
  
"My terms, I have only 3."  
  
Bischoff looked to Austin, then back to Randy. "Ok."  
  
"Term One, female. Term two, hot. Term three, can do more then well..manage." he said with a cat's grin.  
  
Austin looked to Bischoff, then back to Randy.  
  
"Now Randy-"  
  
"Deal." Stone Cold said interrupting Bischoff. "We'll give you just what you asked for."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell do you think you doing? Not one woman here at Raw would want to manage Randy Orton." Bischoff scolded as they made their way down the arena hall way, making their way toward the garage doors.  
  
"Maybe, unless they owe me."  
  
"Who owes you a favor Austin?" Bischoff yelled as they made their way to the door. Standing in front of the door, fumbling for the key she had been getting stood Lita, and Stone Cold was making a bee-line for her.  
  
Bischoff suddenly got a bad feeling.  
  
"Lita."  
  
Lita looked up from her keys. "Austin, hey, something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I need something from you."  
  
"Sure, name it."  
  
Bischoff suddenly got a REALLY bad feeling. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; I'm not sure, but I think I'm going for a little bit of Edge, so watch out! I may surprise you.  
  
Author's Notes: My story has taken a little twist. everything is of my own imagination and not really going along with the show AT all,  
  
accept Evolution and Triple H gone and everything. I've been brainstorming this story for awhile. Anyways the big difference is H   
  
stayed on Smackdown! or my story won't work. Maybe down the line the shnoz will make a come back, but currently he will be MIA.   
  
Anyways, I thought, geez, wouldn't it be funny if Batista (the beast!) and Randy Orton (the legend killer) careers where left in the   
  
hands of a woman? And then I thought how about thee woman? Lita! woohoo! Anyways, down the line I will add a few characters for  
  
my own pleasure and amusement because writing Randy and Batista is so depressing if I keep them in character, so if I dont..Im  
  
so fricken sorry! For now I'm going for a Lita/Edge pairing because its the first I want to work with since I'm such a huge fan of Renee,  
  
so catch a little Lita/Edge stuff through the story. Also one last thing, they are in character. Theirs no Amy, Adam, their Lita, Batista,  
  
etc. etc.  
  
Chapter's Notes: None. Oh wait! Feel free to email me if you wanna chat.  
  
Music Notes: Shadow Fall's "Stepping outside the Circle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Here I go again  
  
A vicious cycle without end  
  
Seeking distance for security  
  
A desperate act to remain free  
  
A balance point cannot be found  
  
This whole thing will come crashing down  
  
Down! Down!  
  
My fear will drag you down  
  
Into this world that i create  
  
Your love for me has sealed your fate  
  
Down! Down!  
  
My fear will drag you down  
  
Can I trust in what i feel?  
  
Praying that this time it's real  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Feel the strain!  
  
All this times been spent in vain, MY SHAME!  
  
open wounds that still remain, DECAY!  
  
As my faith is stripped away, YOU'LL STRAY!  
  
The final price I have to pay  
  
Digging in deeper still  
  
The hollowness I yearn to fill  
  
The story always ends the same  
  
The cycle soon begins again  
  
Stepping outside the circle!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Austin, hey, something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I need something from you."  
  
"Sure, name it."  
  
"Well, I don't mean to throw this in your face, but I have looked out for you. And I need something in return, and it won't exactly be something you'll like."  
  
Lita's expression changed to that of confusion. "O-k." She replied slowly.  
  
"Your going manage Randy Orton and Batista."  
  
Lita stared at Austin, her eyes wide with surprise. "What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy looked in the mirror of the hotel room. She wore a cute litte pink dress. She was suppose to meet Lita and the girls at the bar in about five minutes.  
  
The petite blonde, added a coat of lip gloss as the hotel room phone rang.   
  
She placed the tube down, and walked quickly too the phone, picking it up off the hook. "Hello?"  
  
"Stacy."  
  
A smile spread across the blonde's face. "Oh hey Edge."  
  
"How ya doing Stacy?"  
  
"I'm fine, fine. How's it going."  
  
"Aggravating, just three weeks, I can't wait."  
  
"Yeah, it must be. So enough with the small talk what do you want?" Stacy said, getting straight to the point, half wanting to get downstairs and half wanting to be the first with the new gossip.  
  
"Oh, bit pushy huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Oh, is Lita there?"  
  
Stacy's face scrunched in confusion. "I think she's downstairs."  
  
"Ah, well have her call me tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"No problem." Stacy said, hanging up the phone.  
  
She turned to the mirror, a satisfactory grin on her lips. "Randy Orton, eat your heart out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita left out a nervous laugh. "Good one Austin."  
  
"I'm not joking." his face not showing any amusement. "We need a female who is strong willed and will stand up to them, and also somebody that cares enough about their job so they'll do it and not risk getting fired."  
  
"Are you threatening my job?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know, it depends if you willing to do this."  
  
Lita let in a deep sigh, knowing she'd regret this. "Oh I'm willing."  
  
"Good." and Austin reached out and slipped his key into the slot to open the garage doors. "Have a good night Lita."  
  
"Yeah, I'll try." and with that she walked out of the arena and into the parking lot.  
  
Bischoff ran up to Austin, watching the red heads retreating form. "She's not what Orton had in mind."  
  
"Yes it was. Beautiful, can do the job well, and do something else besides Manage."  
  
"Austin, I don't think she's that type of girl."  
  
"Yes she can do something besides Manage, she can wrestle."  
  
Bischoff's eyes widened, "I don't think that what he had in mind."  
  
"Well he wasn't very specific then." 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; I'm not sure, but I think I'm going for a little bit of Edge, so watch out! I may surprise you.  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to stop posting the same ol Author Notes and just replace this with chapter notes, Id love you input and ideas so email them to me! Now let me tell you guys something. I've been terrified to write a romantic fanfic, afraid to act like a fool. Even though I'm perfectly old enough (18) I' just terrified, so this is my first time, so please, please give me advice and bare with the horribleness (heehee)  
  
Music Notes: Kittie's What I always Wanted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Opened up it's revealed  
  
Savour this  
  
Dont get lost in a lie  
  
Hit or miss  
  
Beside, my self, with doubt  
  
push on what's to come must be proved  
  
Focus bliss  
  
Charcoal stares  
  
One foot at a time  
  
Smear those lies  
  
I thought I found (once i fought)  
  
What I always wanted  
  
Bear with me (bear with me)  
  
I thought I found (once i fought)  
  
What I always wanted  
  
Bear with me (bear with me)  
  
Certainty  
  
Not at hand  
  
I can't keep my eyes shut  
  
Chose not to listen  
  
I thought I found (once i fought)  
  
What I always wanted  
  
Bear with me (bear with me)  
  
I thought I found (once i fought)  
  
What I always wanted  
  
Bear with me (bear with me)  
  
I got what I wanted  
  
I got just what I always wanted  
  
I got what I wanted  
  
I got just what I always wanted  
  
Once  
  
I  
  
Fought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita was fuming, making her way in the hotel lounge room.  
  
She was only an hour late, but most of the people she would go out with would be buzzed or be pleasantly wasted by now. This only soured her only sour mood, because she couldn't sit and get drunk with her friends and tell them about the horrible turn her career had just taken. But no, she had to sit and baby-sit.   
  
God, she needed to a drink, and she needed to talk to somebody.  
  
The red head had not even bother to change into something more appropriate for her surrounding instead of something she just threw on, which she had.  
  
She shoved her way through the double doors of the bar, letting them slam behind her with a loud band, having everyone in the bar jump.   
  
Lita made her way straight for the bar, except her gorgeous blonde friend Stacy Keibler stepped in way to stop her.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked, hands on her perfectly curved hips, head cocked to the side. She definitely had put a lot of thought into the outfit. She wore a cute little baby pink dress, that came up right above her knees, the top fit like a baby T while the bottom was similar to that of a cheerleader's skirt. Her makeup was simple letting her natural beauty shine threw. So this was Stacy's plan.  
  
"So this is your new plan?"  
  
Stacy looked down at her dress then back up at her friend.  
  
"What? Well kind of. Part of it."  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
Stacy gave a sad smile. "I took your advice. Get a healthy obsession. I'm sure I can get at least one guy to dance with me in this."  
  
Lita blinked in disbelief. "Really?"  
  
"Well I'm making an effort."  
  
"It's a not get Randy jealous plan?"  
  
Stacy gave a sheepish smile. "Well it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Lita giggled a little, feeling the best she had all day. "So where's the girls?"  
  
"Um, I think Victoria and Steven Richard went back to their room and Nidia hooked up with some guy name Jim Bob from Texas and went to her room." With that the blonde gave a shudder.  
  
Lita gave a shudder at the thought as well.  
  
"So you look kind of pissed, what's wrong?"  
  
Lita paused, debating if she should say anything. "I'll tell you later."  
  
The blonde nodded satisfied, then made her way to the center of the lounge which had become the unofficial dance floor.  
  
The red headed diva made her way to the bar, sitting on one of the stools.  
  
"Anything I can get you?" The bartender, a young guy, probably still in college asked.  
  
"Something strong." She asked.   
  
He nodded, and came back handing a Mikes Hard Lemonade. She scowled at the very very week drink that was not even alcohol that the man gave her. "THANKS!" She called after him as he disappeared.  
  
It was the total opposite of what she asked for. Shrugging off her disappointment, she turned in her seat to watch the dance floor as she slowly sipped her drink.  
  
She spotted Stacy dancing closely to a big buff guy on the dance floor, not taking her eyes off him. By the look on Stacy's face she was defiantly was enjoying herself.  
  
They where going to a fast R&B tune, and Stacy moved perfectly to the music, when they turned Lita got a good look at her dance partners face.  
  
Batista.  
  
Lita almost choked on her drink, shocked.   
  
Her hazel eyes darted around nervously around the lounge, seeing Randy sitting down across the room, watching Batista and Randy.   
  
A thought crossed her mind. Maybe Stacy's plan was actually going to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DIRTY!" Stacy chanted with the crowd. She was watching a tape of the highlight reel of Chris Jericho's segment.  
  
"DISGUSTING!"  
  
Lita emerged from the bathroom in a bathrobe, her hair wet, sticking in wet clumps to her shoulders. A laugh was lodged in her throat listening to Stacy speak with the crowd every few seconds.  
  
"HO!"  
  
Lita laughed at Stacy. She reached next to her, grabbing her brush and began to brush out the snarls from her shower.  
  
Stacy turned the tape off, got up and ran over to Lita, hopping on the bed. Then sat cross legged on the bed. "So."  
  
"So?" Lita asked in confusion.  
  
"What had your panties all up in a bunch earlier?"  
  
The smile faded from Lita's face, the horrible memory returning. "Oh."  
  
"Oh? Oh what?"  
  
"Oh, I just remembered."  
  
"Ok, so now tell me."  
  
Lita let in a deep sigh. "Well, Austin kind of told me I had to do something. I'm not sure he wanted me to tell anyone."  
  
Stacy's face showed that she was getting more interested by the second. "Ok, ok, god on!"  
  
Lita's face took on one of anger. "I'm Randy Orton and Batista's new manager."  
  
"WHAT!" Stacy yelled at the top of her longs. She however had a different reaction, one of amusement and giddiness. "Oh my god Lita!" She yelled pouncing on the red head, causing her to fall on her back, Stacy on top of her friend, gripping her shoulders.  
  
"Do you know what this means? Your Randy's manager, I'm your friend. It's fate."  
  
"THIS IS AMAZING! YOUR AMAZING! GOD I LOVE YOU LITA!" She said with excitement.  
  
With that last bit of dialogue (This is amazing, etc.) Chris Jericho entered the room, since he had been invited over earlier by Stacy for his great segment. His eye's got wide at the perfectly innocent scene, but however didn't look innocent and because of what Stacy said out of enthusiasm didn't sound innocent either.   
  
"Wow, now this is quite interesting. You learn something new everyday. Lita. Stacy, wow." Jericho answered, the embarrassment leaving his face and replaced with a cheshire cat grin. "So um lady, why did you invite me hear?"  
  
Both ladies sat up, and wailed pillows at him.  
  
"Haha Jericho, NOT funny." 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a   
  
little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; I'm not sure, but I think I'm going for a little bit of Edge, so watch out! I may surprise you.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, Jericho is now a regular because he's a sexy beast and because he's so damn cool! Perhaps he'll be put into  
  
the mix for relashionship 101? Maybe? tell me what ya think!  
  
Music Notes: "Passage to The Other side" By Seven Witches  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Looking staring facing the world beyond  
  
Seeking, searching where your soul has gone  
  
I want to know where we go  
  
When our bodies leave our soul  
  
I wanna see what you see when you're staring back at me  
  
Memories left behind seem to touch me everyday  
  
Wondering what you're doing when you're gazing down on me  
  
What do you see from above and the clouds overhead?  
  
How do you feel when you see your life has faded away?  
  
Why'd you have to go away?  
  
I want you here today  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
Passage to...  
  
You are the chosen the one to reach the stars so high  
  
Peter's the angel on my side  
  
Love and laughter is what you burned so deep in me  
  
Friends and our family will always be a part of me  
  
Now you've passed the final test  
  
Now your heart and soul can rest  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
Trust and honor will always rule the road ahead  
  
Your lust for life was one of your best qualities  
  
No hatred, but forgiveness is how you lived your days and nights  
  
The way you touched me made a better man out of me  
  
I want to know where people go  
  
When they cross the other side  
  
Do you see what they must see  
  
When they glance down at me?  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
I want to know where people go  
  
When they cross the other side  
  
Do you see what they must see  
  
When they glance down at me?  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
Don't go, don't go  
  
Passage to the other side  
  
Why did you have to leave?  
  
Don't go, don't go, don't go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omg! Lita's at Backlash! I have 3 theorys. Either she will win. Or she'll loose for two reasons. One, Trish will ruin the match and Lita  
  
and her will fued or she'll loose because the WWE suck. Anyways. FYI, im so sorry for taking so long to update. I was sick as a   
  
dog until Monday, my sister updated my other story for me, which I had typed out and ready to go. Then on Monday the computer  
  
crashed and yesterday my sister hogged the computer all day! So im soooo sorry. I got on late today because my sister decided she  
  
was tired and I can't updated until Friday because I have work. I'll try sooooo hard for tommorrow, I get out of work at 7. Anyways,   
  
Im not some freak, I want to hear from your guys. I want your opinions and I deas because I mapped this out and this story is  
  
going to be so freakin long and so much fun! I love the comments and I like being all sarcastic and such. The Lita Stacy relashionship  
  
is like my sister and I. Me the punk, redheaded sarcastic one (dyed skater red, not natural) and my cousin the ditzy blonde..err  
  
brunette. But we are still close. So guys i want to chat, im me or email me anytime! Plus, all the songs I put on here you all gotta  
  
listen too man. Especially when I get to Hatebreed! Speaking of Hatebreed, if you saw Lita on Headbangers ball, the host is   
  
in Hatebreed and he was all conversational with Amy, liked her song picks and when he saw her wrestle said "I think im in love" so  
  
I dont know if Im more in love with Lita (Dearly not Quearly!) or Hatebreed now! Lol! Ok Now, im totally off basis right now. Just  
  
wanted to say hi! Also Lita looked awsome. One more thing. I made "Support Lita at Backlash" banners, so email me if you  
  
want one. They suck but they get the point across! Also, when my computer crashed my spellcheck program crashed, and I can't  
  
spell for beans, so Im sorry If you can't understand me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hotel room was trashed, the best way to describe it anyways.  
  
Stacy layed passed out on the bed, her blonde hair like halo around her head.  
  
Jericho, on the other hand, layed on the foot of Stacy's bed, a bottle of wine in his hand on the verge of passing out.  
  
Lita, surprisingly sober, compared too her two comrades, walked around the room picking up empty bottles of wine. Stacy wasn't   
  
able to handle alcohol all that well, but Jericho wasn't one who could get hammered off a bottle of wine. He went for a quick stop at  
  
the packy and Stacy and him drank while she went down the hall to hang out with Victoria. When she returned they were hammered,  
  
Stacy crying over her woes for Randy and Jericho talking about how it was such a tragedy that he was the only guy on Raw that   
  
didn't get in Trish Stratus's pants.  
  
Chris watched her as she bent down and picked up an empty shot class. Lita looked up at him and met his glazed blue eyes, a  
  
drunken smile on his face. "I think you guys drank a little too much."  
  
Jericho let out a drunken laugh. "I don't think you drank enough."  
  
"OK Chris." Lita said, standing up and walking over to pick up Stacy's discarded dress off the floor. "What did you guys drink   
  
anyways, I get Stacy but I know you can handle more then a bottle of wine Chris."  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about red." He slurred.  
  
Lita bent down, picking up the dress off the trash when she discovered the culpret. Three empty bottles of absolute Vodka. Standing,  
  
she held up the bottle, and eyebrow arched that would of made The Rock proud. "Right, you have no idea what im talking about."   
  
"Oh damnit red! Your no fun!"  
  
Lita let out a laugh. "Right, im no fun because im not hammered."  
  
Jericho held his head up a little bit off the bed, with what looked like was all his strength. "Could you please shut up Li so I can pass  
  
out?" With a nod of her head, he was out.  
  
Lita let out frustrated sigh, picking up on last glass, and placing it on one of the night tables.   
  
Her stomach began to grumble, and being wide awake, she decided to go for a walk and get a bite to eat.   
  
She slipped a black jacket over her white tanktop and jeans, pulled her hair up in a ponytail and exited the hotel toom. Lita walked  
  
down the narrow hallways of the hotel, the orange shag carpet clashed with the robin egg blue walls. Not paying attention at all at the  
  
tacky decor, she wade her way out the door and made her way down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a good half hour walk, Lita came apoun an old diners, the kind you saw in those old films from the fifties or from happy days.  
  
It had a lighted pink neon sign, half the letters were no longer working, but Lita found it to be a warm welcoming place, and made her  
  
way through the door, the bell built onto the top of the door announcing her presence.  
  
She choose one the booths in the corner with tacky red ripped cushions, and helped herself to the old lamanated menu's that  
  
had a retro's 60's design to it. It probably was from the 60's.   
  
After a few moments a waitress walked over. Lita looked up ad studied the woman. She was proabably in her late forties, maybe  
  
early fifties, her hair was teased high, like a pop star from the 80's, with so much eye make up and red ruby lipstick, it looked like  
  
Mimi from Drew Carey had done it. She wore a tacky pink uniform that may waitresses wore with a long ripped apron, and a yellow  
  
note book in hand.  
  
"Hi Doll ,my named Joyce, what can I get you?" She said with a thick Boston accent, she was proabably new from the area or   
  
it was fake.  
  
"Oh, some coffee, no cream or anything just black strong coffee."  
  
"Thats all? You look half starved. Come on him Julio something too do, he's been slacking all day. How about a plate of scrambled  
  
eggs? And toast?"  
  
Lita thought it over, she was hungry. "Sounds good."  
  
The waitress nodded satisfied, and walked over to counter yelling her order to the kitchen, she was greated with light hearted voice  
  
with a thick spanish accent.  
  
Lita's hazel eyes moved from the kitchen, and was directed to the door which bell has just rang. In walked a short petite woman  
  
with eye makeup similar to that of Joyce's, but done black and dark, with dark red lipstick. She wore a tiny skirt, so short your could  
  
see her thong, and not the way you saw Lita's when you wore pants. She didn't have a shirt, just a bra and a jacket with fake  
  
lepoard print fur around the cuffs of the jacket and the neck collar. Her hair was cropped short, and dyed black.  
  
"HEY JOYCE, HEY JULIO!" She yelled, sounding a bit like Chris had earlier. Her eyes went from them to Lita, and her face  
  
lit up like a christmas tree. "NEWBIE!" She yelled, and ran over to Lita in her knee high boots.   
  
She slid in the booth across from Lita. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." Lita said as politely as possible.  
  
"You new around here?"  
  
"Just in town, im gone tommorrow."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
Lita nodded, and returned her eyes back to the menu.  
  
The woman stood up and looked over toward the counter. "HEY JOYCE! FRIES, COKE."  
  
Joyce, who was leaning on the counter reading, held her pen in the air too show that she heard her.  
  
"What did you get?" The girl asked.  
  
"Coff-"  
  
Cutting her off, the girl yelled at Joyce. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE IN THIS PLACE TO GET A FRICKEN CUP OF COFFE! GOD! IT'S  
  
THIS GOD DAMN GOVERNMENT I TELL YOU! THEY ARE TAKING MONEY FROM US THE PEOPLE AND USING THEM TO BUY  
  
THEMSELVES CHEAP LITTLE HOES AND WHEN ALL WE WANT IS A DECENT CUP OF FRICKEN COFFEE WE CAN'T GET   
  
IT, IT'S THE GOVERNMENT AND THE DAMN COMMUNIST!"  
  
Lita hid her head in her hands as the girl sat down.  
  
"Its brewing." Joyce answered.  
  
"Oh." Looking back at Lita, a huge smile was plastered on her face. "Im Minnie. Im a hooker."  
  
Lita looked up at the girl, well, Minnie, wide eyed with shock and no amusement on her face at all at her boldness, but Lita was  
  
the same way in a sense, except..she was sober.  
  
"Whats yours?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Name, silly." she said with a flirty laugh  
  
"Lita."  
  
"Oh Lita, sexy name, for a sexy woman." Minnie said reaching under the table and grabbing Lita's leg.  
  
Lita stood up with a start in surprise. "Um, yeah, I just met your, and no.."  
  
Minnie's eyes got wide when Lita sat back down, surprised she actually sat back down. "Oh wow, your cool. Im sorry, Im not, well."  
  
"It's ok, just don't do it."  
  
Minnie nodded, then grabbed a menu herself and studied it as Lita studied her's. Minnie looked at Lita again and finally broke the  
  
silence. "Im not drunk you know."  
  
Lita nodded, continuing to look at the menu.   
  
"Im stoned."  
  
Lita looked up at Minnie, not surprised at all. "So what's wrong?"  
  
Lita was a little surprised at the question. "What would make you think there's something wrong?"  
  
"They call this the lonely soul diner, now would you mind sharing?"  
  
Lita sighed. Sharing wouldn't really hurt. "Well in my job, they want me to manage a couple of, assholes I guess."  
  
"Oh, bad break."  
  
"Oh yeah, tell me about it."  
  
Minnie looked at Lita thoughtfully, then spoke. "Why don't you say no?"  
  
Lita bit down on her lip looking at Minnie a moment. "They'll fire me."  
  
"Well you want some advice?" She asked.  
  
"Couldn't hurt." Lita answered as Joyce came over with Lita's coffee.  
  
"Ever seen the movie, "The boy who could fly?"  
  
"Oh god here we go." Joyce muttered walking away.  
  
Lita raised an eyebrow at the question, woundering how this could help her. "Yeah..."  
  
"I love it so much, you can get so much meaning out of that movie, anyways, do you remember when they're running away from the  
  
mental institution people and they end up on the roof?"  
  
"Yeah..." Lita asked, still unsure.  
  
"Well, you see, they can either just give in, give them what they want and do something they want, or jump off the roof and see   
  
what happens. Now, remember the girl doesn't really understand if he can fly, she thinks it may be a dream. So she puts all her   
  
faith in him. Think of it this way, you can either give in to your boss and do what he wants, and go to the mental institue, or you  
  
can take a risk and jump. Or see it this way, give in and quit, or jump into the experience and see what your can make out of it.  
  
Im going with the later, because I don't want to encourage your to quit."  
  
Lita looked at Minnie, thinking it over.  
  
"Did you see the end?"  
  
"Yeah, he flys away."  
  
"He leaves everything he loves behind, the girl especially to be free with that he wants to do. We don't know however if he was  
  
happier. Maybe these guys are giving all this up too?"  
  
It suddenly began to make sense with Lita, which began to scare her. Jump, see what happens. Who knows that they gave up?   
  
"Your wise." Lita finally stated.  
  
"I know, you should see me when im sober."  
  
Lita let out a laugh, then looked at Minnie. "Let me give you some advice."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You'd make a good shrink one day, clean yourself up." Grabbing a napkin, she quickly jotted down her cell phone number to Minnie.  
  
Minnie looked at the number in disbelief. "You actually want me to call you?"  
  
"Yeah, we all gotta jump sometime."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
what do you all think? I love the boy who could fly! I had to put it in their. Also I made Minnie to help Lita with her issues. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a   
  
little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; ::rocks back and forth:: im soooooo confused! confusion! Two pairings I very much  
  
like are possibilitys..what did i get myself into? AHHH! I like the whole Raw thing...but I  
  
can't just ignore what I have done. Oh idea..I have an Idea for a story! I wanna do a little  
  
co-writing thing. Email me If interested!   
  
Author's Notes: Yes....I have finally posted Hatebreed. Also also also, wasn't Raw reeking of  
  
awsomeness? Lol! Lita was up close and center of the show. I so want to see her team with Y2J  
  
to take out the acronym twins (CLB,etc?) that would be so awsome. He was rooting for Lita again,  
  
and remember, "she is extreme!" yes oh yes, suicide dive anyone. I still got butterflys in my  
  
belly! Im so kicking myself right now for not taping it because I didnt get to here him because  
  
my cousins kid was screaming the whole time just to piss me off because he knows I love Lita.   
  
Im so upset right now and I must see it again! Woah is me!  
  
Music Notes: "A Lesson Lived Is A Lesson Learned" Hatebreed...Isn't the lyrics perfect?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Do it  
  
Some scars are meant to be worn with pride.  
  
Everyday is knowledge to use in life.  
  
A lesson lived is a lesson learned.  
  
Setbacks used to propel me forward  
  
Misjudgment taken as force to do right,  
  
A better outlook a mindset of power.  
  
Each day resolve and reform.   
  
A lesson lived is a lesson learned  
  
You've got to fend for yourself  
  
A lesson lived is a lesson learned  
  
Everyday is a lesson.   
  
Said so many things that I wish I could retract  
  
I've got my issues, I've got my demons  
  
Finished what I began and finally saw.  
  
It's how you use the knowledge you've been given.  
  
Stood tall when others would have turned and run.  
  
Put my work in when everyone quit.  
  
Claw and tear for everything I have.  
  
And I've only just began   
  
A lesson lived is a lesson learned  
  
You've got to fend for yourself  
  
A lesson lived is a lesson learned  
  
Everyday is a lesson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang loudly through out the hotel room.  
  
Chris turned on his side, sitting up and giving the phone a look, a look that would of blown up  
  
the phone if he had any super powers of any kind. Unfortunatly, he didn't. Getting up, he   
  
looked at the bed side clock that read 6:00 a.m.   
  
"Damn it, whoever that is I'll kick their ass!" he yelled, picking up the phone and answering rudely. "What?"  
  
"Jericho? What in the blue hell are you doing there?" Came the Texas drawl of Stone Cold.  
  
Jericho's eyes got wide. "Um, I was sharing with Christain..."  
  
"Right, right." Steve interupted. "Is Lita there?"  
  
Jericho looked over to her bed and was surprised to see it empty. "Um no-"  
  
"Alright, tell her we want her at the hotel room in an hour. Randy and Batista will be here."  
  
A look of confusion swept across the Canadian's face. "Alright...I'll tell her."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye." Jericho answered, and hung up the phone. He looked over at Lita's empty bed, when the hotel room door opened and Lita   
  
slipped in. A deer in the head lights look crossed her face.  
  
"Oh..Chris. Hey, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Where were you?" Jericho said as if he were a worried father.  
  
"I was out."  
  
Jericho crossed his arms over his bare chest (ooohhh imagery..yumm) "At this time."  
  
Lita made her way past her friend, heading toward the bathroom.  
  
"Don't just ignore me young lady."  
  
The red head turned, her hair whipping behind her, turning her head so aruptly. "Excuse me. DADDY. didn't  
  
know I needed permission to go out."  
  
A look of confusion crossed the blonde canadians face. Thinking on what she said.  
  
"Now excuse me I need to shower."  
  
Jericho looked up sharply.  
  
"Wait! You can't."  
  
"Why not?" Lita said, obviously amused.  
  
"Austin called, he says go the hotel room in an hour."  
  
"An hour?" She cried in disbelief. "An hour? Oh my god you jerk, why didn't you tell me!" She yelled  
  
throwing the bath towel in hand. Quickly, she ran out of the hotel room, slamming the hotel room  
  
door behind, leaving the sexy beast puzzled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy sat across the table, an amused smile on his face as he watch Austin and Eric Bischoff  
  
across the desk.  
  
"So, you got me a manager? She cute?"  
  
"I believe the quality of her work would be important." Austin stated, staring down the younger  
  
man.  
  
"Oh of course, I mean, but when I wake up in bed the next morning after I work I don't want to be  
  
looking at a damn dog."  
  
"Yes Randy, shes cute, let's move on. Now just sign the damn contract." Bischoff said, throwing  
  
the papers at the boy.   
  
"Ok, touchy, touchy." Leaning over he signed the papers. A moment later, he placed the pen down  
  
and looked up at Eric Bischoff. "So, will I be pleased, she good at her "job"." Randy said, using  
  
job in quotations with his fingers.  
  
"Very good, a champion. A professional." Stone Cold said, all seriousness but Bischoff knew he  
  
was getting a kick out of this all the same.  
  
"Oh, a professional? So she knows the......game? well?" Randy replied, a smile plastered on  
  
his face.  
  
"Yes, Professional, Game. Now where is she Austin?" Eric said in a hurry looking at the sheriff.  
  
The bald man only waved him off. "She'll be here."  
  
As on que, the hotel room door flew open, and in ran the extreme, red headed diva. "Ok, Im here, sorry  
  
Chris was over, Stacy and him got drunk, long story-" Lita was cut off when Randy and Batista  
  
got up, walking over her, circling her. "OK, um, could you stop staring at me."  
  
After a moment, Batista extended his hand in a handshake. "Hi, Im Dav-" However he was cut off  
  
by Randy shoving his friends hand away, and stating, more like yelling his dissaproval.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"  
  
"It looks like you manager." Austin said with his drawl.  
  
Randy turned to Austin. "What the hell is this? This is not what I asked for, shes not hot, or  
  
knows what she's doing and this is the dog I was ta-"  
  
Randy however, a shock to him was cut off. "EXCUSE ME?!" by his new manager  
  
He looked back at her. "Sorry was I talking to you?" He snapped.  
  
"No, but you were talking ABOUT me, so that makes it my busisness. I don't give a shit if your  
  
the legend killer or Ric Flair's nanny boy, I will not be referred to what you just said about me  
  
or any girl that was forced into this postion. What you think I volunteered? Hell no. I would never,  
  
ever, manage a crack pot, icon wannabe snot nosed pampered ass hole unless I had to, if my job depended  
  
on it. But guess what? It does. So you know what, Mr. Legend Killer, You deal with it because I sure  
  
as hell am not looking forward to this."  
  
Randy went to open his mouth, but Lita interupted him. "Did I say you could talk? No. So shut the hell  
  
up and meet me at the arena monday night, at 5. Or I will make sure you have a unemplyment check  
  
inyour mailbox by the end of the month." With a deep heave she looked to Austin.  
  
"We done?"  
  
"Were done Lita, thankyou."  
  
"Thanks." Turning on her heel, she made an exit, leaving Randy's jaw on the floor, Batista with a  
  
shocked and almost fearful expression on his face and Austin with a giant grin on his.  
  
Looking up at Bischoff he said with a smile. "See, I told you she was the girl for the job."  
  
"Sure, if she doesn't KILL him." Bischoff through right back.  
  
That was a possibility Austin could live with. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a   
  
little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Basically, I've got everything Worked out, for what makes sense for the plot. Also Randy is not idiot, he is aware  
  
Lita is hot, it's just she won't give him any lovin.  
  
Music Notes: "Conceived Through An Act Of Violence" By HateBreed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thrown into this living hell. I was thrown into this living hell. I am the   
  
hatred taken from another's life. Born unwanted, extracted of all that is   
  
humane. No one can relate to my abandonment. I walk this earth alone in   
  
search of salvation. Forever, Forever. Forever. Alone. A tormented seed   
  
given a chance to grow. The end result of moral choice. Only to live a   
  
tortured life as the product of rape. Under a mother's face of innocence,   
  
And a father with eyes of a demon. Conceived through an act of violence.   
  
[x4] I was thrown into this living hell. I didn't ask to be this way. I was  
  
thrown into this living hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? She freakin embaressed me!" Randy yelled, inside his and Batista's hotel room. Batista sat at a  
  
small desk in the hotel room looking over there schedule for the month, while as usaul, Randy sat on the bed and vented his anger  
  
over Lita humiliating him.  
  
"Because you deserved every word of it." Batista said, no emotion in his voice, not taking his eyes off the schedule in front of him on the desk.  
  
"How'd I deserve it."  
  
"Because you called her a dog, and you were very rude. Think of it this way. She doesn't want to be in this position any more then we do. We have to make it work.   
  
You put us in this position anyways."   
  
"How?" Randy growled out.  
  
"The plan was to push for Ric, but you insisted on a female to keep you warm at night. You fell for it. You think your so smart? Austin is not a dumb man." Batisita added  
  
as he checked someonething off on the sheet. Looking up at his sort of friend he added. "Besides I think she's cute."  
  
"Oh course she's cute, but this is Lita. The closest she's ever going to come near my privates is to cause them extreme injury."  
  
"I'd love to see that. You know what, I think we need a level headed woman to keep you on your toes."  
  
Randy threw his friend a dirty look. "I really hate you."  
  
"First of all, no you don't. Second of all, you never have trouble getting woman in your bed before."  
  
An arrogant smile spread across Randy's handsome features. "Your right."  
  
Looking back at the schedule Batista added his last piece of advice. "Were going to call her and tonight and apologize."  
  
Randy looked over to Batista as if he was insane. "What makes you think you can tell me what I can do."  
  
"Because I can break you in half."  
  
"Good point."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy exited the bathroom, having washed the vomit out of her hair and dressed in jeans a t-shirt she looked semi sober.   
  
Jericho layed on his stomach looking at magazine, his head titled, and was letting out a hearty laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Stacy asked, sitting down next to the sexy beast.  
  
Jericho looked at her, a smile on his face, then showed her what he was looking at. A picture of Randy Orton, and written in black  
  
magic marker "Randy and Stacy 4 ever."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She yelled diving for the magazine, but Jericho only brought it back to his chest. "I so don't remember writing  
  
that!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh course you don't, you were too drunk."  
  
"Yes, I know, now give it back-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes!" She screamed.  
  
Jericho shrugged and reached for his buckle of his belt, but Stacy reached out and smacked him. You know what I mean!"  
  
The Canadian let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know kid. Ok tell me something."  
  
"Ok." Stacy said, settling herself in a sitting position on the bed next to Chris. "What?"  
  
"Hmmmm.....I don't know." Thinking carefully, his thoughts took him to that morning. Lita coming in late, then Austin calling her  
  
back...a sick thought entered his mind. It almost wanted to make his throw up.  
  
"Why'd Austin call Lita?"   
  
Stacy looked to Jericho. "Well you see she's secretly going to be Randy and Batista's new manager, totally force-" Stacy's eyes  
  
widened when she realised key word. "Secretly." She slapped both hands over her mouth.   
  
"WHAT?!" Jericho yelled, eyes wide. Worried for his friend. She could never survive this. Alone. "We gotta stop this!"  
  
"Only if she wants to get fired." Stacy said sadly, and also guilt because of spilling the secret.  
  
Within that moment, Lita entered the hotel and saw the two on the bed, sad expressions on there faces. "Hey, whats going on?"  
  
She asked entering the room.  
  
It was at that moment that Jerichomade a decision. "Whats going on?" Lita asked walking toward the bed at a slow pace. Timing  
  
it right, he got up and ran over to his friend.  
  
"Chris?" Lita asked unsure. Then let out a scream as he hoisted her up and lifted her over his shoulder. She shouted trying to  
  
get out of his hold. He only looked to Stacy. "Were going to save Lita." and with that ran out of the room, the screaming of  
  
Lita becoming faint as Jericho ran her down the hall.  
  
Stacy only watched them leave when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey, this is Randy Orton, is Lita there?"   
  
Stacy's eyes widened. "Oh, um she's not here."  
  
"Well were is she?" He asked rather rude.  
  
"Oh, well, my friend Chris kidnapped her....." 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a   
  
little guidance. That's where   
  
a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: LA RESISTANCE WILL PAY! THEY MADE EUGENE CRY BY RIPPING HIS BUNNY! (Sorry I love Eugene) They shall  
  
pay!!  
  
Music Notes: "Smash you enemies." By HateBreed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope I'm alive.  
  
To witness your demise.  
  
Make you feel my sorrow.  
  
Encompass all my pain.  
  
That I've felt for years.  
  
Dreading each dying day.  
  
Hanging by a thread.  
  
On the edge of my sanity.  
  
When I wake up the real nightmare begins.  
  
Will I make through my time   
  
in living hell?  
  
Do I possess the strength to   
  
smash my fears into the ground?  
  
I've tried to be strong.  
  
I've tried to overcome but   
  
I don't think I possess the   
  
strength to carry on.  
  
I'm torn between, and there's   
  
no right choice.  
  
I've gotta fight back.  
  
I won't be scarred for life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris finally put Lita down as he exited the hotel.  
  
The minute he put her down, Lita gave him a painful punch to the shoulder.  
  
"OW, what was that for?"  
  
"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? You! You..You, pick me up like a child and run me out of the  
  
hotel, you humilated me!"  
  
"Im just trying to help!" The Canadian yelled back.  
  
"Help? Help? How the hell is that helping?"  
  
"I, well..I..I thought. I wanted to help with your Randy and Batista problem."  
  
Lita's features softened at the news. "Randy and Batista." Then the anger came back. "How the hell do you know about that?"  
  
"Stacy told me."  
  
"STACY? Oh my god, she could never keep a secret. Only you two can know. Im not sure they want anyone else to  
  
be aware of the fact of this. I sure as hell don't want people to know and I think I embaress Randy."  
  
A smile spread over Chris's face. "So your ok with this?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you know it. Randy's on my shit list and im going to make his life hell."  
  
"Mind if I help?" Chris asked, a "i've got an evil idea" look on his face.  
  
"With Y2J on my side? I think I could make Randy cry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Im serious Randy, he just picked her up and ran her out."  
  
"Sure Stacy, be immature. Im coming over." The legend killer said from the other line and hung up.  
  
Stacy hesitently hung up as well. That was great, your first conversation and he thinks your crazy or your covering  
  
for your friend. Then a smile spread on her face. He was coming over. Then it hit her. HE WAS COMING OVER!:  
  
Practically tripping over herself she made a mad dash around the room to clean it, make it perfect for Randy.  
  
Then she looked down at herself.  
  
Her cloths!   
  
She was dressed so casually. He would really see her tonight, really, really see her.  
  
"Oh my god!" and she went to find something to ware.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita let out a laugh at Chris's idea for how to make Randy to cry, as they made there way to the room.   
  
The door was open all the way and Stacy stood in front of the mirror in a pink tanktop and a short black skirt with  
  
a small slit and heals.  
  
"Ooo, this for me?" Chris asked as the two entered the hotel room.  
  
Stacy turned, and glared at the two. "Ha Ha. Randy's coming over to talk to Lita."  
  
"And your getting dressed up?" Lita asked. "You don't see me rushing around to get dressed."  
  
"Oh my god Lita! You wore that yesterday."  
  
"It's still clean."  
  
"You get dressed young lady!"   
  
"Yes Mommy." Lita said, making her way toward the shower. "Why don't I go to Victoria's and you can listen to Randy."  
  
"I would but Im not his manager." Stacy scolded. She was rewarded with the bathroom door slamming.  
  
Stacy turned to Chris, her eyes wide with horror. "OH PUT A SHIRT ON!"  
  
"I thought you liked this look?"  
  
"Ew no! Get dressed."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Randy looked at Batista next to him, outside the hotel room door. "Are you sure we have to do this."  
  
"Yes."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Batista stepped forward to knock on the door.   
  
"COMING!" Came a sweet voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"That's Stacy." Randy whispered looking at Batista. "The crazy one."  
  
Batista nodded satisfied.  
  
The door swung open, and both men's mouth dropped to the floor, there stood Stacy Keibler looking hot as hell.  
  
A smile spread over her face. "Well are you going to come in."  
  
"Hell yeah." Randy said, letting himself into the hotel room. However his horny grin dissapeared when there stood  
  
Lita in a black t-shirt and pants. (Think the outfit from Fully Loaded vs. Trish.) A pissed off look settled on her  
  
face.  
  
"Well, why the hell are you heer?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"We came to apologize Lita." Batista said, the first to speak.  
  
"Oh well thankyou Batista, but you were nothing but polite. He however, called me, I believe, a dog?"  
  
Jericho's eyes widened. "A dog? Woah assclown, what dog are you referring to?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, nobody asked for your input." Randy spat.   
  
"Well I rather hear his gums flap them yours Mr.Ed." Lita threw back.  
  
Stacy watched in horror as Lita and Chris stood across the room throwing killer looks at the two former evolution  
  
members. and here she stood in the middle of it all.  
  
"I don't know why I even came here. Your obviously only interested in hearing your own voice."  
  
"Excuse me? Randy, seriously. The only thing that can hold your attention is your relfection so I wouldn't talk."  
  
"Hey! Guys!" Stacy yelled in desperation. "You came to talk like civilized adults. So talk. CIvilized."  
  
"Fine." LIta and Randy said in usion.  
  
"Ok, peace keeping Stacy is here to talk, to keep the peace. So Lita, why are you pissed off?"  
  
LIta shot a look at Randy. "God, your making this is highschool Randy. He doesn't want a manager. He wants  
  
a ho to keep him company."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh really?" The red head shot in disbelief.  
  
"If I wanted a ho manager I would of asked Trish STratus. But I guess she can't be that bad if she actually is a little   
  
choosy. She proabably has a 5 inch limit since she did refuse goldy locks over here." Randy stated pointing a thumb  
  
in Jericho's direction.  
  
"Why you little bastard!" Jericho yelled running at Randy, and slamming him to the floor. Fist flew as Stacy screamed.  
  
Batista tried to pull the enraged Jericho off.  
  
Lita brought her palm to her forhead. "You know, why am I not surprised?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: You liked that fight scene? Oh yeah baby.  
  
Music Notes: "Another Anthem for The Hopeless" By Walls of Jericho  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to whom it may concern another anthem for the hopeless.   
  
a life so innocent that day was not the same.   
  
experience that would change her life forever.   
  
she sang her fucking song tried to make a change.   
  
but the change came from with in herself.   
  
forever in debt to the nightmare in my head.   
  
how much more can i feel, before it ruins me ?   
  
this will not control me that is what i fight for.   
  
when will it be my turn ?   
  
when will all i fight for take its toll on me ?   
  
becuase i can not see my future lie ahead of me.   
  
i'm fucking in debt to the nightmare in my head.   
  
the one you put there, i'm taking back what you took away.   
  
it's my turn now to bury this along with you.   
  
it's my time for her to dream sweet songs again, it's time for her dream alone again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy's high pitch scream filled the hotel room.  
  
"Oh my god! Stop! Get off him!" In a blind panic, she looked to her red headed friend who only wore an annoyed expression on  
  
her face. "Lita do something!"  
  
"Hey, let Chris get his fustration out."  
  
"LITA!"  
  
"FINE!" Stepping toward the fight, she grabbed a large clumb of Chris's hair and pulled. The man was about to throw another  
  
punch, but with the uncomfortable position he was in, instead he slowly got up and walked backwards in the direction Lita was  
  
leading him, away from Randy and his anger.  
  
Batista stepped forward, helping his friend up, and gave him a look, a look that said "can you do anything without pissing people off?"  
  
Lita held Jericho by the hair like a child and looked to him. "I really enjoyed that, I did. But I think I really need to talk to these guys  
  
like civilized adults because I have to catch a plane in about two hours."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Jericho said, eyes squeezed shut enduring the pain. He gritted his pearly whites. "Now can you let the hair go?"  
  
"Promise to behave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She let go of her hold on his golden hair, and looked to the two former evolution members. "Hall?"  
  
Both men nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita sat in the hallway outside her hotel room. The two guys sat across from her.  
  
"So."  
  
"So." The other two said usion.  
  
"Um, listen. I know we got off at a bad start. But we have to make good out of this bad situation. So we just have to put up wth eachother  
  
and ignore our ego's and just go with it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Randy said in a dead tone.  
  
"Ok, you have any questions, it can wait until Monday. Arena, 5 o'clock."  
  
"Yup." Batista answered.  
  
The red head got up. "So this wasn't that bad, right?"  
  
"Yup." The two men said at the same time.  
  
"We good?"   
  
Both men nodded.  
  
"Alright."   
  
She turned on her heal without a second thought and left the hallway leaving the men behind. Closing  
  
the door behind her she was met with two expectent stares.  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Batista sat down at a comfy chair in the corner of the airport lobby, as Randy made him was toward him from the Coca Cola vending machine.  
  
Silently, Randy plopped next to Batista.  
  
"So, having fun?"  
  
Randy shot a look at h is much larger friend. "Oh yeah sure, getting pummled is so much fun."  
  
"Lita handled it pretty well."  
  
"Well I don't want to talk about her right now." Randy snapped attempting to open the coca cola can.  
  
"Woah." Batista said, holding his hands up in a defensive position. "Sorry to piss you off with the mention of the L word."  
  
Randy shot a dark look at his friend. "I don't hate her you know, she's cool. Our personalitys just clash."  
  
"Yeah well, get use to it because we are going to be around her a lot for now on."  
  
"Oh GOOD-Y." Randy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "This should be f-" His was cut off by the opening of the coke can and the sticky  
  
brown liquid sprayed powerfully in his face.  
  
Batista tried to hold in a laugh. "Im sorry Randy? What should this be?" 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Did you see Monday? Damn. I thought Lita wasnt going to be on. And then she was. I was like "Mixed Tag cool ness!" and then it  
  
turned out she was Kane's Sacrifise! Oh my god! wasn't it cool that Matt saved her? I mean seriously. I guess WWE is starting to realise how important she is  
  
and those where the best damn facial features I had ever seen of somebody being scared. That was good. they picked the best person.  
  
The creepiest part was when he annonced his sacrifise i was thinking "Lita? Nah. WWE isnt that cool." then he comes out and im like  
  
"HOLY SHIT! I WAS RIGHT!" Damn im good. Just kidding. Anyways that will eventually get that into my story with a new twist.  
  
I need to post some much needed chaptesr by Monday.   
  
Also, I love Jeff and since Lita is home I absolutly have to bring the Insane one into this. So if you don't like him too bad. But   
  
just let you know, they are not ROMANTIC at all in this story. Just best of best friends. He'll make a few appearenced here  
  
and there. Hes into music in this verse to FYI.  
  
Music Notes: "Confessional" By Lamb of God  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intrinsic rot. Traces of future. Your past will rise haunting you again.  
  
Tounging the glue stamp seal of your fold.  
  
Cased in forests of black steel rod.  
  
Vines of nerve float downstream. Sections of horror.  
  
This is something you must never do again.  
  
Falling spiral down. You know not what you are looking for but it will find you anyway.  
  
I've confessed this disease to you. Handed you a key to control.  
  
Fuel for your malicious intent.  
  
Punish me for my failure. Dissect my faith. Twisting my trust.  
  
Never, no more, I'm alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She pulled her large heavy duffel bag along with her out of the airport double doors  
  
After a week in hell she was glad she would be going home and having a nice weekend off and then go to Raw the following Monday  
  
and see what was in store for her.  
  
She was physically and mentally tired right now from everything that had been thrown into her lap. So tired that she didn't see who had come running  
  
toward her in front of the airport.  
  
"Hey! Hey Li!" He yelled as he made his way toward her, but the far away look on her face told him she wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, a tilt to his head. "Heeellloooo." He reached his hand out in front of her and clapped them loud in her face, breaking her from her trance.  
  
"Huh? What?" She focused herself and look straight into the green eyes of one of her best friends in the world. "Oh my god!" She squealed like a highschool girl, flinging her arms around her best friend's neck and enveloping him a huge hug.  
  
After a moment she stepped backwards to check any changes. Nope, none.   
  
"What's up, I thought you had a gig or something. I havn't seen you in about a month."  
  
Reaching down, Jeff picked up her duffel bag, a perfect gentlemen. "Cancled. The band we were with broke up, which pretty much sucks, but hey, now I have an excuse to see my Lita."  
  
They slowly began walking toward the parking lot. "Im sorry, geez, what are you gonna do now?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "No clue. Im making a few phone calls and should be back on the road in a week or two but it's good to have some down time. Have a little fun."  
  
"Oh no, fun and Jeff together means absolute insanity. So, who gets broken bones and who gets the concussion?"  
  
He let out a small chuckle. "I know, but you know trying to jump from my roof to the trampoline sounded like a good idea at the time. Until of couse Matt tried to kill me because you got a concussion."  
  
The two made a face, a mix of disgust and maybe longing for the old day when they thought of the final piece of there group. Her love, his brother who had betrayed them both, more than once.  
  
"I've been watching you on Raw, teaming with the cooke from the canuk?"  
  
Lita had to laugh at that one. "Interesting observation there Jeffrey, but hey by the "cooke isn't so bad."  
  
"Really? Wow. Also I saw Trish Stratus at WMXX. Paul, a guy in the other band, huge fan, obsessed with you. It's really funny thinking about it-"  
  
"Jeff, get to the point."  
  
"Right, right. Anyways, so I just have to say two sentences I never thought i'd say. Poor Jericho, and Trish is quite a bitch."  
  
"Right, you don't remember our fued way back in the day?"  
  
"Well she changed."  
  
"And you played Hero."  
  
"That my friend was one huge mistake." He said, as they stopped at the car. "All I have to say is Miss.Stratus better watch her back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita stood in the kitchen, cooking. She was currently making Speghetti, since she wasn't in a cooking mood but didn't want take out she chose something fast and easy.  
  
She heard a long bang from upstairs. Jeff was currently at the top of her stairs nailing in a painting she got from Mexico on a wall at the top of the stairs. It sounded as if he was having a bit of a hard time.  
  
She stopped her stirring of the noodles, to yell toward the upstairs.  
  
"YEAH FINE!" He yelled back.   
  
A moment later the phone ring. Lita didn' bother getting it since Jeff had the cordless upstairs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In front of the hall stairs, the former extreme one of WWE, he squatted down and picked up the phone off the first stair.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before a voice answered him. "Is this the right number?"  
  
The voice was oddly familar to Jeff, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"I'm not sure, who are you looking for?" he asked, his voice unsure.  
  
"Lita."  
  
Now he was definatly confused. "Yeah, she's here, may i ask who's speaking?"  
  
"Cool, I wasn't sure if Bischoff gave the right number."  
  
After a pause the man told him his name.  
  
Jeff shot up, so fast in surprise that he lost his balance and went tumbling down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita heard the crash.  
  
Putting her spoon down quickly, and ran toward the bottom of the stairs, phone in hand.  
  
"Oh my god Jeff." She said, kneeling down next oher friend. "Are you ok?"  
  
He gave a soft groan, sitting up and gave her look. Maybe a stare. One full of questions and speculation.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He still held the hand in hand and looked at it as if it were something dirty. "Why is Randy Orton calling you?"  
  
Lita's stare went from his face to his hand, were he held the phone.  
  
The secret was out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Ok heres some info. Woman's battle royal. Randy V. Foley still up for grabs. Ric and Batista still tag team partner, still talking.  
  
Music Notes: None right now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita sat in very last row in the arena waiting for the arrival of Batista and Randy.  
  
She basically told Jeff everything, and he was angry. He was worred that the boys would eventually do something to her. Take her down, harm her in anyway possible. His worry touched her but she knew she had to do this and they hadn't left on the best terms.  
  
She could almost feel tears forming in her eyes, but quickly wiped them as she saw Randy and Batista making there way up the isle, and plopping down in seats in front of her, then turned to face her.   
  
Sometimes she just wanted to give them a catchy nickname, like frick and frack, dumb and dumber, the olsen twins.  
  
"So, what we want to talk about boss?"  
  
The red head flinched at the nickname. "Well, first of all, I asked if you had questions and you didn't yet you called my house."  
  
"We never talked." The Legend killer said, defending himself.  
  
"Well, what was your question?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if that was the right number."  
  
"THAT WAS ALL! THAT WAS ALL?!" She yelled, her pain of her friendship subsiding, blowing up at how such a stupid little thing could lead to one of the biggest tragedy of her life. Her bestfriend wasn't very happy with her, one person who knew her best. Before she was Lita the wrestler. She was pissed.  
  
"Woah, calm down Lita" Randy said, a little taken back by his managers uproar.  
  
She let in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Alright, whatever, I'll deal. Im just worried about your match at Backlash."  
  
"Foley? Please. Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, he's called a hardcore legend for a reason. You shouldn't underestimate the man. And as much as I want him to beat some sense into you, it's my responsibility to watch out for you." Reaching into the bag besides her she pulld out a stack of video's and handed them to Randy.  
  
"Ooo, what is it?" He asked, obviously thinking something naughty. "Great stradegy Lit-" He stopped seeing tapes labled "foley." "What is this? Did these belong to Foley?" He asked, a look of absolute horror on his face.  
  
"No, you sick pig. Theres a few of his hardcore matches. You should watch and study them and come up with a stradegy. Maybe you'll come out wth only a litle flesh torn off. This is Foley, your not coming out unharmed."  
  
"Whatever Lita, how did you get these?"  
  
"Video Library. Everyone has access to them."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Randy said, handing the video's to Batista.  
  
"Ran-"  
  
"We'll watch them in our locker room Lita." Batista answered for Randy, cutting off his manager.  
  
She gave the larger man a appreciative smile. "Thank you Batista."  
  
"No prob boss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Ok heres some info. Woman's battle royal. Randy V. Foley still up for grabs. Ric and Batista still tag team partner, still talking.  
  
Music Notes: None right now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita dug through her duffel bag in the locker room as Nidia and Stacy entered the locker room, whispering to eachother in excitement.  
  
They were unaware of Lita's presence.  
  
"Im so excited about this female battle royal Stacy. I meen, i could win this and go to BackLash. Raw has so many opportunitys here!"  
  
Stacy placed her hands on her hips, looking at Nidia. "Well sure. But theres alot more experienced woman out there, former woman's champions. Theres Jazz, Lita, Trish. Alot more ring experience also, Nidia. Your from Smackdown central."  
  
"Well it's possible." Nidia said curling her lip.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Lita asked, causing both woman to jump.  
  
"The woman's battle royal."  
  
"Battle royal? I didn't hear about this." Lita said, compeltely confused.  
  
"Well maybe it was because you were taking to-"  
  
"Nobody." Lita said, interupting Stacy. "Nobody. I was talking to my dog, nobody."  
  
"I though his name is Mason?" Nidia asked, completely dumb.  
  
"It's his nickname."  
  
"Oh ok." Nidia said.  
  
"So Stacy, I can't find my shorts. You know where they are?"  
  
Stacy shrugged. "Nope, got anything else?"  
  
"I have what I wore here, my capris, tank and boots."  
  
"Not a far cry from your gear." Nidia said  
  
"Yeah, you'll look cute." Stacy added.  
  
Lita shrugged, making her way past the two girls and out the door.  
  
Nidia looked to Stacy in excitement, a giant grin on her face. "I bet she was talking to Edge."  
  
Stacy's eyyes became round and large. "OH SHIT!"  
  
"What?" Nidia asked.  
  
"I forgot to tell Lita he called last week!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jericho ran a hand through his long hair, as he watched Randy and Batista come toward them, dvd's in hand.  
  
"Hey guys." He said, an attempt to be friendly.  
  
"Hey." Batista said, uncomfortably or maybe surprised, Randy just glared.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"Dvd's, Foley's matches from Japan."  
  
"Ew." Jericho replied as his face scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"What?" Randy asked, now interested.  
  
"Nothing, there just grusome. It's no picnic watching a guy pull barbed wire with skin off his arm."  
  
Batista and Randy then wore expressions on there faces similar to the one he had worn moments before. They looked like there going to puke.  
  
"Foley isn't all grusome. He's smart too."   
  
"Like how?"  
  
Jericho thought for moment. It wasn't that Foley was dumb, he just needed smart Randy would appreciate. Thinking, thinking, LIGHTBULB!  
  
"As commissioner during the Invasion, you heard of it right?"  
  
"Yeah." both men replied.  
  
"Well Foley, made a decsion to referee an important match at the Invasion paperview. Now theres a reason why Foley is that damn good." With that he made his way past both men.  
  
"Where you going?" Randy called after him.  
  
Jericho looked to both men. "I have to go screw my ex."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Batista covered his eyes as Foley ripped the skin off his arms with the barbed wire. Randy had dissapeared to find more DVD's on Mick's other matches. He had been gone a mere minutes when Randy bounced into the room with a DVD in hand.  
  
Baista turned his head. "You look happy, what do you got?"  
  
Randy walked to the dvd player and turned it off. "I had to find Invasion. Its one of the most popular dvd's taken out."  
  
"Wounder why?" Batista observed as Randy placed the dvd into the dvd player. "They said it was number 6." He placed it and they  
  
were soon met by Foley's entrance entrance music.  
  
"Woah, he lost weight." Batista observed.  
  
"I wounder how this match made him so smart." Randy asked to imself, until the entrance music of Torrie Wilson played. "Woah. HOTTNESS. Im getting a feeling on what makes Foley so smart."  
  
Minutes later Stacy's music played.  
  
"Oh it Stacy." Randy said, flashing back to her hottness at the hotel room.  
  
Batista gave him a knowing smile, thinking the same thing.  
  
Minutes later unfamilar entrance music played, but the woman emerging was familar. Trish Stratus.  
  
"Its a tag team match!" Randy said in excitment, punching his friend in the arm as if they were watching a dirty movie.  
  
"I wounder who her tag team partner is."  
  
Pretty soon a rock beat played and merged a unfamilar red head clad in blue parachute pants and wife beater with stars.  
  
"HOLY HOTTNESS." Both men yelled in usion, until her name was announced. "And Lita."  
  
"Holy shit!" Randy said, tipping over in his chair in surprise.  
  
Batista mouth dropped open. "Woah! She changed."  
  
Randy picked himself up and they watched the match.  
  
"Smart man, very smart." Randy said as they let out a "WOAH!" as Lita and Trish slammed Stacy and Torrie to the mat.  
  
They began to wrestle and it was pretty good. Pretty Average.  
  
Until Stacy's shirt came off.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
Batista was cut off as Randy jumped in his chair and jumped up and down like a little boy. "ITS A BRA AND PANTIES MATCH! HOLY SHIT! ITS A BRA AND PANTIES MATCH!"  
  
Randy continued to jump in his chair as both woman refused to be tagged in. He let out a laugh.  
  
"There afraid of Lita!"  
  
Both men laughed and high fived eachother as Lita ran down Stacy outside the ring. Unfortunatly she was double teamed and her shirt removed. Both man grew quiet, unsure what to make.  
  
Then Lita chocked Stacy out with her very own shirt.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Within minutes, moments, the match grew heated and cloths were removed.  
  
Both men's voices grew hoarse at there cat calls.  
  
Then Stacy's pants were removed and the pants came off.  
  
Randy observed Stacy's attire, and a smile grew ear to ear. "Hey, she looks pretty damn good in yellow."  
  
A voice behind them however left his smirk with a look of horror.  
  
"Who looks good in yellow?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita was pumped. She had won the woman's battle royal and was going to backlash. She was going to backlash.  
  
She walked with confidence through the halls.  
  
When she walked past Randy and Batista's dressing room and heard them chearing.  
  
They must be watching the dvd's. She just hoped they were taking it seriously.  
  
She debated about going in. She was there manager. It couldn't hurt, right?  
  
Stepping forward, she twisted the nob and let it in.   
  
The scene was wild. Randy was standing on a chair, and Batista was standing, his face beat red. He looked embaressed.  
  
"Hey, she looks pretty damn good in yellow?"  
  
Lita stepped forward, cocking her head to the side, deciding they hadn't been watching the dvd's and was little upset with Batista for lyng about watching them. The adrenaline and excitment of winning the royal was gone and now she was left with a feeling of annoyance.  
  
She looked around Randy's body and saw someone clad in yellow lying in the middle of the ring. She couldn't put her finger on it but the scene looked familar.  
  
"Who looks good in yellow?"  
  
Both men's body froze, and slowly looked at her, eye's wide in terror, and both made moves to turn the dvd player off.  
  
At that moment she saw herself and Trish on the tv, clad in pants and bra's walking out of the ring. The invasion tag team bra and panties match.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING?!" She cried, eyes wide with horror at what they where watching.  
  
It was a good match but she didn't like the thought of the two men she was managing to oggle her in her bra and panties in a match. How could she gain there respect if they had done that? Had they watched her other bra and pantie match? Match the divas dessert video's? She felt so angry she just wanted to ring there necks."  
  
"Um-"  
  
"UM?" Lita said mocking Randy who now was as red at Batista. "Um? You thought you'd decide to have a good laugh at me?"  
  
"No. Jericho was trying to prove Mick was smart, so he said he was smart at invasion, so we thought we'd see why. Then we saw why." Randy explained, his word tumbling over the other.  
  
"And, after you saw why, you couldn't turn it off?"  
  
Both men only looked too their feet, Randy still on the chair.  
  
"Whatever, screw this, call me when you grow up. Good luck at Backlash." and with that she slammed the door behind herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita turned the corner in the hallway when she heard somebody swear under there breath.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
Lita stopped and looked at the garage doors, and spotted her friend Edge by the garage doors, digging for his key.  
  
She hadn't spoken to him in weeks. She knew he had been here, but she hadn't seen him and she had heard about his paperview match and his broken hand.  
  
SLowly, the red head made her way nexto her blonde canadian friend. "Hey,"  
  
He looked up at her, surprise on his face. "Oh hey."  
  
"Need a hand?" Then looking at his broken one. "Sorry, no pun intended."  
  
"It's alright, congradulations on the battle royal."  
  
"Oh thanks, um, so. Kane, you nervous?"  
  
"Me? Nervous?" Edge said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I tried to pysche him out but thats kind hard to do to someone who's completely insane."  
  
Lita laughed a little. "True. Never been alone with the man and hope never to get on his bad side."  
  
"I already have." Edge held up his hand. "Got a weapon."  
  
"That's a good thing I suppose." Stepped toward him, she leaned toward him, it looked to maybe kiss him, but she only swiped her key, unlocking the garage door, bringing herself dangerously close to him.  
  
"Good luck." Then stepped away from him.  
  
He wore a look, of maybe surprise or whatever from how close she had come to him, maybe because it was a bit of teasing but, it still wore the look.  
  
"T-thanks." He stammered, the fog in his head clearing. "Need a ride?"  
  
"God one." She said stepping backward. "I need to find Stacy, she's my ride."  
  
"Alright, try calling me. I didn't hear from you this week."  
  
"When did were you suppose to hear from me?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"I left a message with Stacy last week."  
  
"Oh sorry, never got it."  
  
He nodded, and turned and dissapeared out the garage door.  
  
Leaving the red head to watch him. Still pissed off and even more pissed now. 


	14. chapter 14

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Ok..now. Heres some quick things. Lita hasn't spoken to the guys, and now its the night of Back Lash. K? Also  
  
Im kinda going to work this Kane thing into this. But not at the extremes. Im gonna change it a little bit so it will work with my  
  
story.   
  
I dedicate this chapter to everyone who's reviewed my story. Also, Paprica, I have a scene in here that will probly make you all  
  
warm inside. I got a small one for Renee too.  
  
Music Notes: None right now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita held the ice pack to her back. Damnit, she was going to KICK Gail and Molly's ass. She was sure of it.   
  
The red head hissed in pain as she got up slowly, she was going to find Stacy. She needed to talk to her.   
  
She made her was across from her current residency, the woman's locker room and walk slowly toward the door, ready to make it out of the locker room and search the halls for her long legged friend. Opening the door, she let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Edge, you scared the living shit out of me." She gasped, putting a hand to her chest as her long blonde haired friend stood in the door way. He gave her a look of sympathy in her state. "Hey Red, you ok?"  
  
"Stings a little. But not offence, but your going to feeling like this soon. Your wrestling the big red machine."  
  
The man nodded. "Don't I know it. The man is creepy. But hey, I just got to stay in one piece, right?"  
  
"That's all you can do." She answered. They stood in silence for a moment, until the blonde opened his mouth.  
  
"So what you up to tonight? We can hang out."  
  
Taken a back for a moment, she opened her mouth to except, when the voice of the woman she had been looking for earlier, voice traveled through the hall way.  
  
"LITA! LITA!"   
  
"Hold that thought." She said to the canadian, then stepped past him into the hall way to wave down her blonde friend. "Stace, over here."  
  
The blonde stopped, hunched over catching her breath. "It's Ra-" She cut herself off seeing Edge in the doorway, behind Lita. "Really, really private."  
  
"Ok." The red head said, then turned to her blonde friend. "Excuse me one moment." She reached out shutting the door behind herself, keeping her friend locked in the woman's locker room. Then Lita looked to Stacy, arms crossed. "So?"  
  
"Did you see the Hardcore match, between Mick and Randy?"  
  
"No, and I don't care." Was the red head's cold response.  
  
"Lita, don't you care just a little?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lita-"  
  
"Alright, alright." after a pause. "Did he win?"  
  
"Yes, after getting the crap beat out of him." Stacy said, holding her hands up in the arm, her voice rising.  
  
"What do you want me to do Stacy?" Lita said, her voice rising also. "What do you want me to do? What can I do? Randy put himself in that match, for his arrogance and shallowness, he deserved everything he gets."  
  
"Well he's refusing medical attention, and he can unless his manager, FYI who is YOU has something to say. Besides you got that kid wrapped around your finger. I swear he fears you. Both of them. Randy is going to get medically worse if you don't do something."  
  
Lita sighed. "You were hanging outside the medical room?"  
  
"Oh course." Stacy said, a small smile spreading over her lips.  
  
Lita laughed a little at the revelation. She then turned and followed her friend down the hall way, leaving Edge in the woman's locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Randy, come on man, you have to get that cleaned up." Batista said to his friend, who layed on a small cot in the medical office, in and our of conciousness and delusional from his fight.  
  
"No, no, let me bleed."  
  
"Your crazy." Batista said, then looked to the doctor on staff. "Can you do ANYTHING?"  
  
"I can't unless his written consent, his parents or anyone legally attatched to him."  
  
"Great." Batista said under his breath then turned back to Randy, another attempt to convince his friend to get the medical help, even though he knew it was fruitless to even ask.  
  
A moment later, he heard heels clicking down the hallway at a quick speed and another pair of footsteps. He figured Stacy had returned. She had been nice enough to stick around, but after awhile gave up and left. He figured she had finally returned.  
  
A moment later the blonde entered, and moment later Lita entered behind her.  
  
Batista stood at the sight of the red head, still uncomfortable around her and felt guilty for making her so upset almost two weeks previous. He was woundering what she was doing here, until she walked up to the medical trainer. Then it hit him. She could get Randy the attention he needed in more then one way. Legally and by force. The red head was a very admirable woman.  
  
"Do you want me to-"  
  
"Sit down Batista." Lita said firmly but gently at the same time. Any hard feelings toward him seemed to have melted away.  
  
His eyes returned to the doctor who was getting out a shot to numb the pain.  
  
"Stacy, take his hand." Lita said, standing at the head of the cot, her hands laying gently on Randy's shoulders. Obviously she knew what she was doing.  
  
The red head turned toward Batista. "Go to the foot of the cot." He quickly did as instucted.  
  
"Stacy, talk to him."  
  
The blonde nodded, and gently held onto his hand, get firmly at the same time. She rubbed his arm with her other hand in a comforting gesture. "Hey Randy."  
  
The "legend killer" only groaned.   
  
The doctor approached Randy's cot with a needle.  
  
"He doesn't like needles." Batista hissed at Lita. She only gave him a look.   
  
Stacy's face scrunged up in confusion for possible conversation topics. The doctor got closer. He brought the needle toward Randy's arm that Stacy had been gently rubbing. Then he injected it in.  
  
The legend killer made a week attempt to jump up, but Stacy held his arm down, Lita put her weight into his shoulders and Batita held onto his legs.  
  
"Let go." He said in a week voice.  
  
Stacy looked at Lita with a panicked look on her face, trying to come up with a possible conversation topic. Anything.   
  
"So, um, you think I look good in yellow?"  
  
Batista and Lita both gave her matching glares of surprise, embaressment and amusement.  
  
A small smile spread on Randy's face. "Yeah, I think you look good in anything."  
  
Stacy's face turned a soft shade of crimson as the words the legend killer was saying to her. Her eyes became large and round and her mouth became dry unable to form words.  
  
Lita tried not to giggle at the look on Stacy's face.  
  
"Hey Li, you know Im sorry right? I never wanted to see you in your underwear." Randy said, half asleep on the cot.  
  
"Hey, no worries." Lita said sheepishly, still trying not to laugh at the look on the blonde's face.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying." Batista through in, trying to lighten the mood. But only got a glare from both woman.  
  
But it seemed everything had shifted. It seemed all four had formed a bond, over Randys bloody beaten body. Ironic huh?  
  
~~~~~  
  
And in the shadows..somebody watched. 


	15. chapter 15

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Woah! Woah! Majorness. Kane comes after Lita. Lita's new friend, or Old has a tag match with Flair and Edge! Ah! Ah! What is she going to do?  
  
Music Notes: "Man That you Fear" By Marilyn Manson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the ants are in the sugar  
  
the muscles atrophied  
  
we're on the other side, the screen is us and we're t.v.  
  
spread me open,  
  
sticking to my pointy ribs  
  
are all your infants in abortion cribs  
  
I was born into this  
  
everything turns to shit  
  
the boy that you loved is the man that you fear  
  
pray until your number,  
  
asleep from all your pain,  
  
your apple has been rotting  
  
tomorrow's turned up dead  
  
i have it all and i have no choice but to  
  
i'll make everyone pay and you will see  
  
you can kill yourself now  
  
because you're dead  
  
in my mind  
  
the boy that you loved is the monster you fear  
  
peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark,  
  
you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars  
  
pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear  
  
pray your life was just a dream  
  
the cut that never heals  
  
pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
  
(I am so tangled in my sins that I cannot escape)  
  
pinch the head off, collapse me like a weed  
  
someone had to go this far  
  
I was born into this  
  
everything turns to shit  
  
the boy that you loved is the man that you fear  
  
peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark,  
  
you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars  
  
pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear  
  
pray your life was just a dream  
  
the cut that never heals  
  
pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
  
the world in my hands, there's no one left to hear you scream  
  
there's no one left for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Im up tonight."  
  
Lita turned from her spot in front of the locker room mirror, Randy stood in the woman's locker room doorway.   
  
"Up for what?'  
  
"Bischoff gave me a little bit of tv time to state my case, talk about my victory."  
  
"To brag you meen?"  
  
"Nah, I don't need to brag, everyone know how good I am."  
  
Lita turned back to the mirror. "You arrogance is getting on my nerves Randy. You'd be almost unstoppable if it weren't for your ego." She turned back to the legend killer. "Work on that."  
  
"What ever you say boss." Then he dissapeared.  
  
She turned back to the mirror, but a pair of boots interupted her thoughts. She turned from the mirror to face her friend Edge.  
  
"Hey." She said, walking over toward him. "Congradulations."  
  
"Thanks." He said, his smile large and sweet. "What's Orton doing hanging around here."  
  
Lita didn't miss a beat. "Looking for some chicks to pick up, only little ol me."  
  
"You can be an intimidating woman. Not just someone you can pick up, somebody you can hold on to."  
  
Lita smiled at the comment. "Intimidating isn't that bad."  
  
"No at all. When a gal can wail on a guy, you have to find that incrediably sexy."  
  
Her cheaks flushed a little at the comment.  
  
"Just making sure your ok, I can't stand Orton."  
  
"I don't think anybody can." Lita said, with a small laugh.  
  
"Were did you go yesterday?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You left me in the woman's locker room. Molly let me out. Well she first screamed and slapped me, then she let me out. About 10 minutes before my match with Kane."  
  
"Sorry, Stacy emergency."  
  
"Hey it's ok. I would of perferred seeing someone a little more appealing, but what can I say?" He said smiling at her. "Got to go, good luck at your match, and watch out. Kane's looking for a sacrifise."  
  
Lita sent her hands up in mock horror. "Oh the horror. I bet I have nothing to worry about. I don't think Kane's aware of the fact im alive."  
  
"I know, but still be careful."  
  
"Bye Edge." Lita said waving him off, and returning to her mirror.  
  
He paused one more moment looking at her, then leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita seriously wanted to hit someone at this very moment.  
  
Here she was in the locker room with Stacy. Watching Randy brag about being a legend.  
  
That someone she wanted to hit, was Randy. Batista was behind the curtain, to keep an eye on Randy, Batista was like Randy's body guard. How sickening was that?  
  
She felt like slamming her head on something ,when suddenly an unvoluntary shiver went up her spine as a sultary voice whispered. "You think you know me" Through out the television.  
  
"What's Edge doing out there." Stacy asked.  
  
"Oh no." Lita whispered, knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
Knowing Edge, he was going to tell Randy exactly what he had told her. He didn't like him.  
  
"What, you know he was going to interupt?"  
  
"Not exactly." She said, watching the screen. Sure enough he told Randy.  
  
A sickening feeling went through her stomach. Great. Just great.  
  
"Edge better watch out, Batista will grab him if Edge as so much as touches Randy. With that neck of his? You know the drill Li."  
  
"I sure as hell do."  
  
In moment's she broke out in a run toward the curtain to stop Batista. Seconds after she left, she was too late to see, that she was already too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita got to the curtain just in time to see Batista, Randy and Flair who had just joined them in the ring to help his "boys" lay the beat down on Edge and Benoit.  
  
"No, no, no." She whispered under her breath. She did not want this. Edge was her friend. But she had loyaltys to Batista and Randy.  
  
This really, really sucked.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When the boys entered there locker room, Stacy sat on the locker room couch. Lita sat beside her, her legs crossed and seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"This is going to be an awsome match. Me and Flair are going to kill Edge and Benoit."  
  
Randy highfived Batista and added in his two cents. "It shows that blonde bimbo not to mess with a legend. Im the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time. Im the youngest there ever was."  
  
"Your not the youngest." Batista pointed out.  
  
"What? That loser that's what, two month younger then me? He got lucky and only lasted for a week."  
  
Lita watched him, biting her lip, not wanting to listen to this, she was about to blow up.  
  
"That Jeff kid, right?" Batista asked mocking at how unimportant he was.  
  
"The loser doesn't even work in this company anymore. He couldn't hack it."  
  
That was it.  
  
Lita stood up in a flash. "LISTEN TO YOURSELF! DO YOU EVEN REALISE YOUR TALKING?"  
  
Both men jumped at her sudden uproar.  
  
"Seriously, If im going to be your manager, I need earplugs. I can't listen to your 'Im the best there ever was speech.' for the millionth and tenth time. I can't. Im going to get physically sick by listening to you."  
  
"Lita, what the hell is wrong with you?" Randy asked.  
  
"You! You and your arrogance. Edge and Jeff 'the loser" as you dubbed him are close friends of mine that have been there for me in difficult situtations and I don't have to sit and listen to you make fun of them because you had two big goon heads beat them down for you because you can't take them on yourself. Seriously. Do you see everything so black and white?"  
  
She took a breath, but obviously wasn't finished. "Batista, watch your back, because Edge, he's not a multtiple time tag champ for no reason. He knows what he's doing. By the way Randy, your not a legend. Your not even a legend killer. Because beating up old men, that are retired for a REASON doesn't make you that damn important!"  
  
With that she exited the locker room, for her match, leaving both men with there jaws open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaving the locker room in a huff, she didn't notice a pair of menacing eyes watching her intently..and hungarly..  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
you like? sorry its been so long. well there ya go. Your gonna have to wait for the rest!  
  
Also everything Lita said to Randy, Me and my sister say all the time about him. I meen seriously, he beats up retired old men  
  
and hes important? I had to have Lita say it. I had too! this chapter is just a clue of things to come. 


	16. chapter 16

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Im changing the "Kane Experience" a little for my own selfishness..thankyou.  
  
Music Notes: "Before We Die" By Boy Hits Car. Awsomeness Band and they sing Lita's theme song! Also im going to have  
  
some exerpts from her theme!

* * *

Before We Die   
  
Can the creatious night learn to prototize?  
  
The sun sealed the day, after painting canvas sky beautifully.  
  
And now I watch the people rolling by my window,  
  
Wondering if they have found what they are looking for.  
  
'Cause everyone has, has that song inside that will forever keep us alive.  
  
So where are you? Oh, my listless one.   
  
Are you still there writhing in what is gone? Because   
  
If we don't go within then we may go without   
  
Elation left to follow the silhouette of secrets.  
  
Protruding evening, perhaps searching for   
  
A new world before, before they die.  
  
"Cause everything wants to give its gift to this silent world.  
  
Before they die.  
  
Die.  
  
Where are you, oh listless one?   
  
Are you still there writing a sad song?  
  
And will protect our love and, oh! how I long for  
  
The rolling hills covered in nothing green grass  
  
Where our thoughts will in touch our skin.  
  
Can the creations night learn to prototize?  
  
The sun sealed the day, after painting canvas sky beautifully.  
  
And now I watch the people rolling by my window,  
  
Wondering if they have found what they are looking for.  
  
'Cause everyone has, has that song inside that will forever keep us alive.  
  
'Cause everything wants to give its gift to this silent world   
  
Before they die.  
  
Die.

* * *

Stacy plopped her self in front of the monitor in the dressing room.  
  
This sucked.  
  
Randy and Batista were both insulted by Lita and had both gone off to do some other things they so wouldn't have to watch her match.  
  
Randy was in the mirror shaving while Batista was packing his things.  
  
They both had gotten up when the first cords of "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" first began to play.  
  
So here she sat alone.  
  
It felt very wrong. All of them being mad at eachother.  
  
Lita was right about Randy's ego, and Batista always backing up Randy.  
  
But her intentions's just didn't seem right.  
  
Like there was more to her outburst, beyond the boys getting on her nerves.  
  
Her thoughts however were broken by the horse seductive voice of Val Venis saying 'Hello Ladies.' Stacy then decided to abandon her thoughts and enjoy the match.

* * *

She's like a lost flower growing up through a crack, In the busting sidewalk moving like a river so sad.  
  
So hey where we going? Tell me where we've gone? Was there love and fury, energy and passion?  
  
So fuck you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the shit that has made up my past  
  
So go paint your face and proclaim thy warrior song, cuz life is a brutal fight until we show,   
  
A shade of timelessness, for we all are distinct and the waiting hour transcend and to release

* * *

Stacy's body froze as she heard the typing of the keys introducing Matt as the final member of this matchup.  
  
She knew it bothered Lita to be at odd's with her ex, but what else was she going to do?  
  
The blonde inched closer to the tv, the very end of her bottom on the edge of the couch.  
  
What happened next, made her freeze in place, like a deer in the headlights..  
  
Kane's pyro's went off.

* * *

So fuck you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the shit that has made up my past.  
  
So go let your soul dance baby. Time to be yourself at last. Unshackle your life spirit. Try a waver from the past.

* * *

Stacy stood up quickly, her mouth becoming dry.  
  
She wanted to scream, cry, do SOMETHING.  
  
A sick feeling possessed her as a feeling went through, a sudden sick though.  
  
Kane was making a sacrifise...  
  
And Stacy knew it who it was.  
  
For he was making a bee-line for Lita...

* * *

'Cuz it's gone.

* * *

Stacy couldn't find her voice. Her throat closed from the dryness of her throat.  
  
She was so scared, as if Lita was some how sharing her fear through her.  
  
This wasn't happening.  
  
This couldn't be happening!  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, but only a raspy noise came from the depths of her soul.  
  
Her fear was consuming her, as Kane came toward Lita.  
  
Her mind screamed, perhaps hoping it could reach Lita. 'Get out of there!'  
  
It seemed it didn't reach her.  
  
For the monster grabbed her friend, and threw her violenty across the ring.  
  
Tears began to fall gracefully from her eyes.

* * *

Like a lost flower growing with mad wind  
  
Like a Sad river who has no end.

* * *

Stacy's eyes grew wide at the scene. Not sure what to do.  
  
A though struck her, something that terrified her...  
  
......Lita was going to die.  
  
She couldn't let her bestfriend die. The only girl who didn't see her as some blonde compeition.  
  
It was then it struck her how dear the red head was to her.  
  
Her mind raced quickly, so quickly she couldn't pluck a thought.  
  
SHE HAD TO DO SOMETHING!  
  
All came was a reaction.  
  
As Kane wrapped his massive hand around the red head's surgically repaired neck, she opened her mouth and let out a scream of pain and anguish and fear.

* * *

So fuck your rules man   
  
'cuz here comes my passion  
  
So fuck your rules man  
  
'cuz here comes my love  
  
So fuck your rules man  
  
here comes pure energy  
  
So fuck your rules man  
  
'cuz here comes my fury

* * *

Her eyes became round as orbs, tears making her eyes glassy and transparent. She found her voice.  
  
'NO! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
Her words seem to mimick those of J.R on the television. "SOMEBODY HELP HER! PLEASE!"  
  
Her screams of course couldn't be heard.  
  
"Please." She said in a whisper, her body shaking with sobs. "Please."  
  
The next thing that happened caused her to scream. "NO!"

* * *

So fuck your rules man  
  
So fuck your rules man   
  
So fuck your rules man   
  
So fuck your rules man

* * *

A moment later, Randy entered the locker room.  
  
"Stacy whats wrong?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed, by gosh a miracle, concerned.  
  
He stepped behind the blonde, and gently turned her toward him. "Stacy." He said, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him, fear in her eyes, also anger. She needed somebody to take it out on. Bringing her fist back, she punched him hard in the stomach. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF SHE DIES IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
The petite blonde continued her beating on the legend killer for a few quick seconds. Finally Randy grabbed her arms, holding them firmly, and looked into her eyes seeing fear. Intense fear.  
  
"Stacy... what's wrong."  
  
Stacy threw her arms around him, crying violently into his shoulder. "Look.. look at the monitor."  
  
In some sort of comforting gesture, he brushed her blonde hair a bit, hoping to make her feel better, his brown eyes on the monitor.  
  
His eyes widened in horror.

* * *

She's like a lost flower growing up through a crack, In the busting sidewalk moving like a river so sad.  
  
So hey where we going? Tell me where we've gone? Was there love and fury, energy and passion?  
  
So fuck you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the shit that has made up my past  
  
So go paint your face and proclaim thy warrior song, cuz life is a brutal fight until we show,   
  
A shade of timelessness, for we all are distinct and the waiting hour transcend and to release

* * *

"We got to do something." Randy said, pulling away from Stacy.  
  
Stacy looked to the monitor, Lita in a corner, frightened.  
  
"Are you going to.. go after Kane?" Stacy said, her low in a whisper.  
  
Randy hesitated, his hand on the knob. "I.. I... don't know." His twisted the knob, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"What the hell, it..it's locked!"  
  
"What?" Stacy yelled, stalking over next to 'the legend killer', her eye's wide in disbelief. "You can't be serious."  
  
Randy looked over to the blonde. "I' dead serious."  
  
Seconds later a new voice joined them. "Well we have to do somthing."  
  
The pair turned to see Batista join them, his eyes not leaving the monitor.

* * *

So fuck you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the shit that has made up my past.  
  
So go let your soul dance baby. Time to be yourself at last. Unshackle your life spirit. Try a waver from the past.  
  
'Cuz it's gone.  
  
Like a lost flower growing with mad wind  
  
Like a Sad river who has no end.

* * *

Batista and Randy inspected the lock.  
  
"We could just rip the doors off the hinges." Batista suggested.  
  
Randy gave him a look, one that told him he very much doubted the larger man's intelligence.  
  
"Sorry." Batista mumbled.  
  
The two were interupted by the clicking of Stacy's shoes as she came out of the shower room of the locker room.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
Stacy hesitated, looking at both men. "Sort of."  
  
"Sort of how?" Randy asked, watching the tall blonde.  
  
"Well, um-" Stacy was cut off, her eyes focusing on the television screen.  
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
"What? Randy and Batista said in usion.  
  
"She's ok, Matt saved her."  
  
Both men nodded satisfied, then looked at her shocked, and again said at the same time. "Matt?"

* * *

So fuck your rules man   
  
'cuz here comes my passion  
  
So fuck your rules man  
  
'cuz here comes my love  
  
So fuck your rules man  
  
here comes pure energy  
  
So fuck your rules man  
  
'cuz here comes my fury

* * *

Stacy ripped open her makeup kit.  
  
"What are you doing?" Randy called from the door.  
  
"I just thought of something."  
  
"What, you forgot to pluck your eyebrows?" He shot at her, a small, almost flirtatious smile came apon his face.  
  
"Sort of." A moment later, she retrieved what she was looking for, holding up a pair of tweazers. "I think I can pick the lock."  
  
Both men looked at eachother, both surprised by the blonde's outburst.

* * *

So fuck your rules man  
  
So fuck your rules man   
  
So fuck your rules man   
  
So fuck your rules man

* * *

The hallways almost seemed, dead, quiet.  
  
It was five minutes until Benoit and Edge vs. Evoltuon's (well former to a few people's knowledge) Ric Flair and Batista.  
  
But, as if on a mission, three people walked.  
  
"Were do you think she is?" Stacy hissed, on the outside of the group, Randy in the middle. Batista on the other end.  
  
"Probably in the medical room."  
  
The three turned to go down the hallway leading them there when they caught sight of a lone figure at the end of the hallway.  
  
Alert and frightened.  
  
A sob escpaed Stacy's throat from relief.  
  
"Lita!" The blonde yelled, running over to the red head, throwing her arms around her friend, both girls breaking out in tears.  
  
Both men hung back, observing the scene.  
  
"We were trying to save you, you know Lita? We care." Stacy whispered. "The door was locked."  
  
Lita looked up from the blonde, to Randy and Batista. "Really?"  
  
There silence was enough.  
  
In that moment in the hallway, coming to a mutual understanding.   
  
It had become less apparent that they had been forced to work together.  
  
It seemed..like..  
  
They actually liked eachother.

* * *

So fuck your rules man  
  
So fuck your rules man   
  
So fuck your rules man   
  
So fuck your rules man

* * *

Stacy looked at both men, grabbing a hold of there hands, leading them to the red head.  
  
The three looked at eachother cautiously.  
  
The blonde between them there life line.  
  
Both hesitated, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Finally Stacy flung one arm around Randy, and one around Lita, bringing the three of them into a hug.  
  
Cuatiously, Lita brought an arm about, as did Randy. Unsure of what this would meen.  
  
Batista joined in a moment later, hesitently.  
  
It seemed awkward at first, but them seemed right, almost natural.  
  
Stacy and Lita looked at eachother, tears in eachothers eyes from relief of the red head's safety. Stacy stiffled a giggle, Lita let out a small laugh at how they found themselves in the most unlikely of situations.  
  
Things had changed...  
  
Like they had broken all the rules in that one second...

* * *

So fuck you rules man. you'll step up, you'll go down fast. I've got to rid these of the shit that has made up my past.  
  
So go let your soul dance baby. Time to be yourself at last. Unshackle your life spirit. Try a waver from the past.

* * *

But hey, they lives to break the rules.....  
  
..........So go fuck your rules man.

* * *

Lita's lyrics I put in because they are kind of symbolic to the chapter. Weird as heck? Yes. But I wanted them to cross that bridge  
  
from were they wished death apon eachother to were they felt the safest with eachother. were relashionships could be developed.  
  
romantic and non romantic. reading this back it seems a bit weird, but hey it needed to be written. the end almost seems like the end.  
  
it sounds like the end. and it is. the end of an era, a period in my story. for batista and fliar will loose the titles and thats the end  
  
of evolution. how will they effect flair? Youll have to see. But in case i scared you, this isn't the end. Its just the begining.  
  
Kind weird i begin it at chapter 17 huh?  
  
email me guys!  
  
thanks to all you reviewed!  
  
-Kay 


	17. chapter 17

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Ok Kane is no longer stalking Lita, and Batista and Flair lost there rematch. Now im gonna stop letting Raw influence my story and have some fun. it's just getting good!  
  
Music Notes: I was listening to radio and heard this song..excuse the um..violence..of the lyrics. but its a violent chapter  
  
Nine Inch Nails. "Closer"

* * *

you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
I want to feel you from the inside  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
my whole existence is flawed  
  
you get me closer to god  
  
you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
  
help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell  
  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
I want to feel you from the inside  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
my whole existence is flawed  
  
you get me closer to god  
  
through every forest, above the trees  
  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
  
you are the reason I stay alive

* * *

"Damnit!" Batista screamed, throwing the chair across the locker room, a loud metallic clang sounded through the room.  
  
Lita flinched at the violence, but by Randy's composure, across the room. She could tell he was use to this. The anger, the violence, the fustration. Something she had felt too many times before.  
  
Stacy cowered in the corner near the 'legend killer' unsure of what to make of the outbreak.  
  
"IM GOING TO KILL HIM! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
  
Lita stepped toward Batista. "David, calm down."  
  
He whipped around, facing her, his face red with anger. "DONT TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!"  
  
The locker room was quiet after that. Lita staring down the larger man, Batista and Randy waiting for an explosion on the red head's part.  
  
But she only kept looking at him, then she spoke. "Fine, your upset. Good. You'll need that."  
  
She turned and headed for the door.  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Randy asked, unsure if Lita was going to pull a "Evolution" and get revenge.  
  
Lita turned, looking at the younger man. "Well he's a single compeitior now. He's going to need that anger for when he competes." Then turned on her heal and left the room.  
  
Batista heaved, trying to calm himself down, his mind racing with the oppotunity. Ric's word echoing in his mind. 'Maybe it's time for someone else to shine?'  
  
He needed to find Fliar when he calmed down.

* * *

Lita shut the door behind herself, pausing at the door, unsure of what to do.  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping maybe the answer would come flooding back to her. Maybe-.  
  
"Lita."  
  
The red head jumped, opening her eyes, facing the person who intruded on her private thoughts. Edge.  
  
"Hey." He said resting his hand on her arm. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Im fine." She said, then her eyes scanned the locker room door. "evolution." Oh crap, he's going to start woundering why she was outside this room.  
  
"Im just debating if I should knock. I don't want to look stupid if Stacy isn't in here."  
  
"Stacy?" Edge asked, voice full of uncertaintity. "Is she dating Randy?"  
  
"Im not sure, borderline of a obsession and an item. I've looked everywhere for her." She said, guilt sinking in for lying to her friend.  
  
"Oh." They stood in silence for a minute. "Um, so have you been avoiding me?"  
  
'Yes" was the answer that came to her mind. Him, Victoria, Nidia. She has avoided them all. They knew her so well she was afraid they would look at her know what was going on. Then they would hate her. Especially Edge since he currently hated both men.  
  
"No."  
  
"Because I called you-"  
  
"No you didn't" She quickly answered. Too quickly.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, his eyes looking at her intently. "I believe I did, could you just tell me whats going on?"  
  
Lita felt crowded. She stood againd the door, and her friend in front of her. Cornering her. Demanding a answer.  
  
She stepped away from the doorway and made her way down the hall. He was on her heels.  
  
"I just, I've been busy."  
  
"Distant."  
  
She turned around, anger in her eyes and featured. "Don't question me. I have my reasons. You just don't understand and you won't."  
  
The words surprised her. She had been acting, feeling different since last week. Since she got the shit scared out of her. Looking around every corner. It was that damn Kane. Damn Kane.  
  
"I just don't want to talk to anybody." She said, not looking at him, not wanting him to see her tears. "I got to find Stacy." She said, turning and walking a quick pace down the hall, tears falling fast.  
  
"Lita!" He yelled, trying to grasp her attention, as he reached for her hand, and turning her to face him. He was greated by her Hazel eyes red and puffy filled with tears. He was shocked at what he saw. Her so vulnerable. She was broken. Kane had broken her.  
  
He never felt so much anger in his life. "It's Kane, Kane did this. He has you turned inside out and looking over your shoulder."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." She said, her voice hoarse, trying to keep a sob from escaping her throat.  
  
"I can't believe this, he has you so scared-"  
  
"IM NOT ALOUD TO BE SCARED?" She yelled, then brought a hand to her mouth, trying to stop a flood of tears.  
  
"No. Your aloud to be scared." He said softly, gently. Something foreign to him. "I'm just pissed that he did this too you." He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her, in a hug. A gesture that surprised the both of them.  
  
She let him do that for a few seconds, when she realised how pathetic she was being. She roughly pushed him back, and looked at him. Fiercly. "I'm not afraid of anything." Then broke in a run down the hall, trying to forget that moment she let herself look so week and vulnerable. Something she wanted to put behind herself.

* * *

Halfway down the hallway, she whipped out her cellphone and dialed a fimilar number.  
  
"Please pick, please pick up." She silently prayed. She ducked into an empty room, and shut the door behind herself.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.  
  
"Jeff." She whispered.  
  
"Who is this?" Came the answer.  
  
"I should smack you for that comment, who do you think this is."  
  
Unknown to her, Jeff, who has been sleeping, sat up in bed, eyes wide. "Lita?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They hadn't spoken since shetold him about her new gig.  
  
"Geez, I've been trying to call you in forever-"  
  
"I disconnected my phone." She answered, cutting him off.  
  
"I pretty much figured that. You not fun when your depressed. I meen you on medication and all suicidal after you broke your neck-"  
  
"Lets not go back to old memory's Jeff." She said, cutting him off once again.  
  
"Sorry, It's just you seemed you were doing great and then after this Kane thing. I called Stacy and she told me you were acting up again. I'm going to fly down there tonight. I don't care."  
  
"Jeff don't."  
  
"Why not?" He said, defensivly. "I thought old wounds were closed?"  
  
"They are. But I don't want you going out of your way."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."

* * *

She hung up the phone with a click, and turned to leave the room, which ended up being a break room for superstars, since they didn't have much of a lobby for superstars that tey were use too.  
  
The red head jumped, a small yelp leaving her throat, directly in front of her was Ric Flair.  
  
"Bit jumpy, are we Lita?" He said.  
  
"No, were you behind me the whole time?"  
  
The man watched her moment before speaking. "Yes."  
  
"Ok, thats a little creepy." She said, walking past him, but he only stepped in front of her. "Lita, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Ok... about what?"  
  
"Listen, you said Batista and I can still speak, I know you did, the boys told me."  
  
"Sure whatever I don't care." She said, trying to get out of this room as soon as possible. She was getting clostraphobic.  
  
"Lita, It's ok that I stay a tag team with Batista, try to get out titles back. I know I must get your permission-"  
  
"Ric, I really want the boys to treat to compete as a singles competitors."  
  
"But we're a team." He said.  
  
"I know, but I think the whole tag team thing is holding him back. I meen sure, if you want to tag with him once in a while or even compete against him again, sure. But I want him to suceed."  
  
Ric eyed her, maybe to intimidate her. "Lita I think you should make me there manager, both boys."  
  
Lita was taken back. "What?"  
  
"Just stop being there manager, I can put them in the right direction."  
  
"I think I'm doing a good job, thanks. They need to break away and concentrate on there careers. They are growing under me."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, It's my job."  
  
"Lita, do you think you can handle those boys? They're monsters, they'll eat you alive."  
  
"Im not putting my job on the line."  
  
"Think of it as a worthy cause Lita, think of it as the greater cause. A worthy sacrifise."  
  
Lita eyes the man closely, backing up against a wall. "A sacrifise?" The man's choice of word's nerved her.  
  
"Listen Lita, Listen well. You will be doing the right thing. Being responsible for the rebirth of a new and greater Evolution."  
  
Anger and fear swelled in Lita. "I don't want to be responsible for the 'rebirth' of evoltuon, RIC, Evolution wasn't some great faction, they were bullies that worshipped Triple H. They weren't anything spectacular. Get use to it Ric."  
  
She could see the blood rising to his face, she chose her next words carefully.  
  
"Face it. Evolution is done."  
  
He reacted in a way not even she suspected. He jumped forward, taking both his hands to her throat and putting all his weight into it. Pushing her violently into the ball, maybe in hopes of pushing her throught it.  
  
She squirmed her arms and kicked her legs, but he has positioned himself in such a way that she couldn't escape.  
  
She found it hard to breath.  
  
Nobody knew she was here, almost everyone was going home.  
  
A thought suddenly occured to her.  
  
She was going to die. 


	18. chapter 18

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Ok Kane is no longer stalking Lita, and Batista and Flair lost there rematch. Now im gonna stop letting Raw influence my story and have some fun. it's just getting good!  
  
THIS ONE'S FOR PAPRICA!!  
  
Music Notes: "Im A Longer Dottie, A rebel" By The Get Up Kids. I like them. There not as hard as I like my music but hey, there home towners. Just Like KillSwitch!  
  
come tomorrow i'll be on my way back home  
  
in the morning call from a roadside telephone  
  
one night doesn't mean the rest of my life  
  
if i go it's not impossible but possible is probably wrong  
  
so, let go because i'm afraid to try  
  
keep my hands by my side  
  
i won't come back  
  
i hope someday you'll understand i want to try   
  
and make it right but dont' know if i can  
  
last night everything was right and the reain was gone  
  
one summer night's the only time we've known  
  
shut your eyes and when you wake i'll be gone  
  
Stacy watched the monitor, a bowl of tortilla chips in front of her.  
  
She quietly snacked on them as Randy paced the locker room floor. She however wasn't watching him. Her mind was else ware..  
  
"Stacy."  
  
The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Randy. "Yeah."  
  
He stepped forward, pointing to the bowl of chips. "You mind?"  
  
Stacy looked from the chips up to Randy. "You don't allow eating in the locker room?"  
  
A smile graced his face. "No, do you mind if I have some? I love Tortilla chips."  
  
"Oh!" Stacy said, her eyes grew wide and she let out a small laugh. "Sorry, some people are neat freaks."  
  
"Oh, no problem." Randy replied, taking the seat next to her on couch. He reached for a chip and plopped it into his mouth.  
  
Stacy watched him from the corner of her eye as she nibbled on a chip. "This is a little dry though, I meen seriously. I wish I had some melted velveeta cheese. That is so good."  
  
Randy turned in his sit to so he could see Stacy better. "You like-" He cut himself off by covering his stuffed mouth, and swallowed before continuing. "You like cheese? My dad taught me how to make the best nacho cheese."  
  
Stacy turned in her seat also. Her eyes bright with excitement. "You make home made nacho cheese?"  
  
"Yup." Randy replied, plopping a chip into his mouth. "Want me to make you some?"  
  
"Can you?" Stacy asked with excitment.   
  
"Yeah." He quickly stood up. "There's a grocery store around here, right?"  
  
"I think there's a Stop 'N Shop around the corner." Stacy replied, standing up next to him.   
  
"Alright, let's go."   
  
Her vision began to blur.  
  
She scratched at the hands around her throat.  
  
"Lita, your not going to ruin this for me." Ric hissed, his grip tightning around the red head's throat.  
  
She attempted to kick, but she couldn't.  
  
"You can't stick around, your just going to ruin everything."  
  
Stacy looked through the drawers of the fridge in the evolution, excuse me, former evolution locker room. After a few moments she found it and picked up; a packaged of processed Kraft American cheese. She held it above her head and waved it. "This good?"  
  
Randy stepped up next to her, taking the cheese, and inspecting it. "This will be fine."  
  
Stacy walked past him to the little table in the center of the locker room, placing the cheese in a bowl."Ok so whats next?" Stacy sasked.  
  
Randy stepped next to her. "Jalopeanos."  
  
Stacy looked at him, her face wearing a look of disgust. "Jalopeanos?"  
  
Randy smirked at her reaction. "Yeah, there great. Its the heart of the receipe."  
  
"No thanks." Stacy said, as she unwrapped the cheese slices and placed them in the bowl. "That's just nasty."  
  
"It gives it extra tang, come on, take a chance."  
  
Stacy turned to him, hands on hips, giving him a look. "Lita's the risk taker, not me."  
  
"Oh come on. I'll be hurt if you don't try my nacho cheese." Randy said, a mock hurt look on his face.  
  
Stacy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't take you for a chef Randy. But, so it won't risk a future in your future as a chef, I'll try your cheese."  
  
Randy's smile grew wide, then bounced out of the room in search of his Jalopeanos. 


	19. chapter 19

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: I think I've made you suffer long enough. That chapter was just a teaser lol.  
  
Music Notes: "Mark My Words." By HateBreed off their "Satisfaction Is The Death Of Desire" Read the lyrics, they will be significant to the chapter.

* * *

I was so blind. I couldn't see the truth. I was unable to see how my life   
  
was being used. To be something so miniscule. Everything i thought was so   
  
definite, I thought was so real was thrown away and will be remembered among   
  
unpaling hatred.  
  
[chorus]  
  
Consider my suffering. Through all your pain.   
  
Remember my face. I'm digging your grave. Since when was so sacred, turning   
  
into something so wrong. something so important to me. Cheapened and   
  
exploited. I won't be that way, I can't, I can't be that way again. I can't,   
  
I won't, I will never let it.  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
For the rest of your fucking   
  
life you will mark my words.

* * *

Lita slapped weekly at his arms, that held tighter around her throat. He was like a leach sucking the life out her.  
  
The room around began to haze.  
  
She began to loose her strength.  
  
Her life was slipping away. In this dark arena. She wouldn't seen anybody ever again.   
  
Her arms began to become heavy and she let them drop.  
  
"It's for my boy's Lita." Ric whispered as her eye lids bgan to feel heavy. "Just go to sleep."  
  
"Ric."  
  
Moment's later Lita was on the ground, she gasped for the precious breath she lost, she couldn't get up. Her legs were so week. But she looked up.  
  
Ric's eyes were wide with fright. Holding onto his wrist, eyes flashing with hurt and betrayl, was Batista.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he roared.   
  
"Now Dave. I was doing this for Evolution."  
  
"By killing Lita?" Batista said, he voice cracking, tears in his eyes. "You, why? I thought we could be, I thought we could continue to be friends?"  
  
Ric's eyes looked from Batista to Lita behind him who was rubbing her neck. It when then it all clicked.  
  
"So is that all I am Ric?" Batista reached out and brought Ric's face so he could see the man's panic stricken eyes. "Is that all I am? Im just a meal ticket? Someone to live your glory day through? Am I just Hunter's replacement?"  
  
Ric opened his mouth to speak but Batista cut him off. "No more lie's Ric. No more lies. I though e were friends. You were like a father to me. Encouraging me. But that was all bullshit wasn't it?" Tears began to stroll down the man beast's face. "I was nothing to you."  
  
Ric went to open his mouth again, but Batista wouldn't let him. "WELL YOUR NOTHING TO ME!"  
  
"So your just going to let Evoltuoin die?" Ric stammered  
  
"Is that all you care about Ric?" Batista whispered, completely digusted with the situation. "All you care about is evolution. Some kind of way to hold on to your past? Well guess what Ric, evolution is already dead. And your were going to kill someone for something that no longer exsists."  
  
"SO YOU'VE BEEN LETTING THIS BITCH GET TO YOU? THIS SLUT IS MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD!" Ric yelled.  
  
With rage, Batista gabbed Ric and slammed him against the wall, Ric's feat above the ground and there eyes were at level, each able to see eachother's emotions. "Don't call her that. She cares more about me and Randy then you ever did. Evolution's dead Ric." Batista slowly but the nature down. "And your, dead to me."  
  
Ric's eyes were wide with hurt and horror. "Dav-"  
  
"Don't call me that. Just get out my face."  
  
Ric turned and slowly left the room.  
  
After collecting himself, Batista knelt down in front of Lita. "Can you stand?"  
  
Lita looked at him in disbelief, his eyes blood shot from his tears, his pain. His betrayl. A lie told to him over and over coming crashing down around him.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Batista looked at her, debating at what he should say, then finally answered. "No."  
  
Both stayed like that, unsure of what exactly they should do. Finally Lita reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him.   
  
Batista froze, unfimilar with the gesture. But the reality of what happened hit him, and no matter how tough he tried to look, he couldn't keep it in and broke down at the crumbling of his family.  
  
Lita was taken back by the larger man's breakdown.   
  
"Hey, it's ok." She whispered. "It's ok."

* * *

Short, i know. but it needed to be written. i wanted to break batista and i did it! 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates. Paprica, im currently working on the love story and should be up tommorrow or thursday. I'll give you a hint of whats been keeping me busy...  
  
he's irish :)   
  
Music Notes: "out of control" by hoobastank. I heard this song on my friends cd and I needed to put it in here. Its a little too soft for my taste but, hey what I can you do? its fate.

* * *

"Out Of Control"  
  
I've done everything as you say  
  
I've followed your rules without question  
  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
  
But instead of helping me to see  
  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
Where should I go?  
  
What should I do?  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
Cause I don't know  
  
If I can trust you  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
  
And all along I thought you would be there  
  
(Thought you would be there)  
  
To let me know I'm not alone  
  
But in fact that's exactly what I was  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
Where should I go?  
  
What should I do?  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
Cause I don't know  
  
If I can trust you  
  
All of the things you've said to me  
  
I may never know the answer  
  
To this endless mystery  
  
Where should I go?  
  
What should I do?  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
Is it a mystery?  
  
Is it a mystery?  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
I'm spinning out of control...  
  
Where should I go?  
  
What should I do?  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
Cause I don't know  
  
If I can trust you  
  
All the things you've said to me  
  
And I may never know the answer  
  
To this endless mystery  
  
Where should I go?  
  
What should I do?  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control

* * *

"This is getting out of control."  
  
Lita looked in the bathroom mirror inspecting her bruised neck.  
  
She grazed her finger delictaely over the brusie that held the shape of a large hand.  
  
Ric Flair's hands.  
  
She stood in Batista's hotel bathroom, some place she ever imagined her self being.  
  
Even if it was only so they wouldn't have to face Randy and Stacy who were probably still in the dressing room waiting for the two of them to show up.  
  
They couldn't ask questions because they knew something would be wrong.  
  
Batista was in the other room, dressed in sweats, sitting on his bed watching a television show. She was dressed in a plane white wife beater and cargo's.  
  
They were dressed so simply, but they were both damanged that night. She physically, Batista mentally.   
  
She could here the tv blazing frm the next room, it was the familar theme of full house. What the man beast was doing watching the sitcom she wasn't interested in. Her only concern was covering up this mark.   
  
From afar it could be taken as hickey, and Lita's martial status known wide spread it was pretty certain that getting up close, the inbruised mark of a man's hand was evident.  
  
Sighing deeply, she reached forward looking for something to covering it up.  
  
Lita knew she wasn't going to find anything like coverup in a man's medicine cabinet, but after living with the Hardy's for such a long time she knew how to use a man's bare essential's for the most unlikely things. (Something I can relate too FYI!)  
  
The red head pushed things aside, searching for maybe even some hand lotion or something.  
  
Her hazel eyes focused in on a multicolored bag. From the looks of it, it looked like a makeup bag.   
  
Probably something a girl left behind. However it was rude to just take things....

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Randy yelled furiously, standing outside the arena. "The rental car is gone!"  
  
Stacy sat on his suitcase behind him, talking on her cell phone.  
  
Annoyed, Randy turned and looked at her, looking at her with a cold hard stare. "Excuse me."  
  
Stacy looked up at her, and waved him off to silence him.  
  
"Stacy." He said, gritting his teeth, slowly making his way toward her. "Stacy!" He yelled.  
  
She only continued to ignore as she talked on her cellphone.  
  
Angered and full of fustration, he reached forward, yanking her cellphone from her hand and chucking it into the parking lot where it broke into a hundred pieces.  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU JERK!" Stacy yelled, standing up immediatly, getting in his face. "How could you do that!"  
  
"Well im sorry, but if you havn't noticed...WERE STRANDED!"  
  
"and I WAS CALLING US A CAB!" Stacy yelled back.   
  
Randy stepped back a moment, eyes wide with surprise, and he found himself speachless.  
  
Stacy crossed her arms over her chest. "They'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks." He sputtered out.  
  
"No problem." she said, her voice still filled with agitation, and walked past the legend killer and into the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Dave."  
  
Batista jumped at the sound of his name. He was caught up in the episode of full house he was watching. It wasn't like he enjoyed the show. But it was his younger sister's favorite (I DONT KNOW IF HE HAS A SISTER SO IM JUST SAYING HE DOES!) and it reminded him of home.  
  
He turned to look at Lita, who was standing in the doorway of his hotel bathroom. "Yeah?"  
  
She held up a multicolored makeup bag. "Do you mind if I use this? I just need to cover up my bruise."  
  
Batista blinked, catching his breath. "Yeah, sure, Im sure Randy won't mind."  
  
Lita's eyes widened. "Wait, Randy? This is Randy's."  
  
"It's just coverup."  
  
"Ok, so why does Randy use coverup."  
  
"Well you see, Randy gets agitated from the lights, and his skin it's blotchy when he goes out to the ring, so he puts it on so the light can't irritate his skin."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, then dissapeared into the bathroom.  
  
Batista watched the television show for a split second, before deciding to just call home...

* * *

"Im going to kill him!" Randy yelled as he pressed the button of the third floor of the elevator. "He always does this."  
  
Stacy looked at Randy who was fuming ever since they saw the rental car in the parking lot.  
  
"I bet he's sleeping! I bet he is!"  
  
After a second the elevator stopped, and they both exited the elevator.  
  
Randy whipped out his hotel key, about to unlock the hotel door.  
  
Stacy felt nervous, not wanting to be around for this fight.  
  
"You know, I saw a vending machine down the hall, Im going to get something to eat?"  
  
Randy looked up from the code bar in which he was punching in his room code. "What?"  
  
"Eat, want some?"  
  
A grin spread over his handsome features. "Nacho Cheese Doritos."  
  
She smiled back, glad that there fight from earlier was forgotten. "Sure, no problem."  
  
She turned and made her way down the hall.

* * *

Randy slammed shoved the door open, his face red with anger. He was about to yell when he noticed Batista was on the phone.  
  
"Ok, tell mom I said Hi. Bye."  
  
Batista hung up the phone and turned to look at his angry friend in the eye. "Randy."  
  
"Batista." Randy spat, walking slowly toward Batista. "Why did you ditch me and Stacy David?"  
  
Batista stood his ground, returning the legend killer's long cold stare. "Randy, something happened."  
  
"Like what?" Randy asked, his voice showing his aggrivation with the situation. "What happened."  
  
"Ric."  
  
"Ric?" Randy repeated, his eyebrow raised, a cocky grin on his mouth. "Ric stole the rental car?"  
  
"No-" Batista however was cut off by Lita's exit from the bathroom. "Are you sure Randy doesn't mind me using his coverup?"  
  
Randy's mind went to a sick place right away. "Wait, Lita and you?-" His eye's focused in on the bruise that he mistakened for a hickey.  
  
Lita noticed were his eyes went too. "This isn't a hickey! It's a bruise!"  
  
"Hickeys are bruises-"  
  
"It's from Ric." Batista stated flately not ammused.  
  
"Wait, Ric gave Lita a hickey?" Randy asked, walking toward Lita, having to see what the nature boy could accomplish.  
  
"Randy-" Batista said with a warning.  
  
"I gotta see." He said slowly, stopping in front of Lita. He moved some of the hair tha had covered up part of it. He reached out and touched it, which caused the red head to flinch.  
  
"Randy." Lita hissed, getting aggrivated by the youngster. (Jr moment sorry!)  
  
"Wait, these don't look like hickeys."  
  
"No, really?" Batista said, with deep sarcasm.  
  
"These look like-" Randy stopped himself, his focus going from her shoulder to her face. "Did Ric hurt you?"  
  
She wouldn't look at him, but it answered his question, and he felt terrible for making fun of her earlier. "Oh, Li im sorry."  
  
Her eyes widened at what he called her. Li. Only her closest, personal friends called her that. And he just did. A moment of genuine kindness, it touched her. "Thankyou." She said softly, her mind finding itself being bombarded with memorys of Ric's attack on her. "Thankyou."  
  
Both stepped toward eachother, and something the two, who previously couldn't stand eachother found a comfort zone.  
  
And they hugged.

* * *

Geez! Damnit! I was trying so hard to make you guys a funny chapter as a relief of all the sappy stuff! Geez! Ok im on to chapter 21! 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Lessons  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Randy Orton and Batista break from Evolution, ERIC BISCHOFF thinks they need a little guidance. That's where a certain Red Head comes in  
  
Pairing; All worked out for plot purposes  
  
Author's Notes: Jeff's back because he's friggen awesome! comedy totally i swear!  
  
Music Notes: Beautiful People By Marilyn Manson (The OLd Smackdown theme song FYI)

* * *

I don't want you and I don't need you  
  
Don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong  
  
The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
  
It's all relative to the size of your steeple  
  
You can't see the forest for the trees  
  
You can't smell your own shit on your knees  
  
There's no time to discriminate,  
  
Hate every motherfucker  
  
That's in your way  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Hey you, what do you see?  
  
Something beautiful, something free?  
  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean  
  
The worms will live in every host  
  
It's hard to pick which one they eat most  
  
The horrible people, the horrible people  
  
It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
  
Capitalism has made it this way,  
  
Old-fashioned fascism will take it away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
There's no time to discriminate,  
  
Hate every motherfucker  
  
That's in your way  
  
The beautiful people   
  
The beautiful people (aahh) [x4]  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
The beautiful people [x8]

* * *

Stacy sat silently outside her and Lita's hotel room.  
  
Sitting minding her own business, popping some sunflower seeds into her mouth.  
  
Waiting for someone to show up and talk to her.  
  
But nooooo everyone had dissapeared somewhere, and Lita had the damn hotel keys. She never let Stacy have the key's because of one little incident where she dropped it and some loony fan stalked them...  
  
Bored out of her mind she just decided to read the sun flower nutrition facts. Lets see, Fat 10 grams..  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Stacy's head shot up too see who had talked to her. Squatting down in front of her, was Jeff.  
  
"Jeff! Hi!" She squealed, her boredem leaving her, jumping up to her feat and throwing her arms around the blonde man's neck.  
  
"Hi." He said, steppng back and looking her over.   
  
"What?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Nope, Im still taller."  
  
She reached out and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh shut up!"  
  
He simply shrugged. "So your bored, were is everyone?"  
  
Stacy hesitated. "I have no idea.  
  
They were both silent for a moment, but Jeff quickly broke the silence. "So um..your bored huh?"  
  
Stacy looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I can fix that."

* * *

"Im fine."  
  
Randy and Batista stood on each side of Lita outside her hotel room.  
  
"Are ya sure?" Randy asked   
  
"Yeah Im fine Im su-" Lita stopped as she listened to the music coming from inside the hotel room. "What the hell?"  
  
Batista stepped forward, closer to the door then she was. "Whats wrong?"  
  
Lita looked at Batista, waving him off. "Ok, first of all, that's creepy. You guys are acting like my body guards. Do I need to get you sunglasses?"  
  
Randy stepped backwards. "I have so-"  
  
"No!" Lita shouted in fustration. "No. It was a joke."  
  
"Well, what's wrong then?" Batista asked.  
  
"Marilyn Manson."  
  
"Im sorry, who?" Batista asked in confusion.  
  
"Is he like your ex boyfriend or something?" Randy asked. "Because I can totally understand why you dumped the guy. I meen, who names there kid Marilyn?"  
  
"Well what kind of name is Randy?" Lita snapped back  
  
"It's short for Randall." Batista answered.  
  
Lita shot him him a look. "Ok, Marilyn Manson is a singer. Ever heard the Forceable entry Cd? He sing's beatuiful people? Dope show? Dogma? 1996?" Judging by there blank expressions. "Oh come on people!"  
  
"Well what about him?" Batista asked getting to the point.   
  
"It's on in my room, which nobody can get into, because Stacy isn't aloud to have keys-" Responding to Randy's look she added. "Long story, anyway's, she doesn't know where I hide my cd's and she doesn't listen to Marilyn Manson."  
  
"Soooo..um..what does that meen?" Randy asked, clearly confused.  
  
"She had an accomplice." She added slowly. "And only one person-" Lita pushed the door open, which, she knew from experience would be open. To reveal Chaos.

* * *

Randy's eyes widened at the site before him.  
  
Jumping on the bed was Stacy Keibler, shouted the lyrics of "beautiful people" at the top of her lungs.  
  
I don't want you and I don't need you  
  
Don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong  
  
"Stacy!" Lita yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Stacy stopped jumping, her eyes wide with embaressment. Her eyes looked like a deer's caught in the head lights.   
  
She slowly climbed down from the bed, to the stereo to turn it off. "Sorry guy's I- I- got bored."  
  
"So, were is he?" Lita asked slowly.  
  
"Who?" Stacy asked slowly, confused.  
  
"Were is he Stacy?"  
  
"Oh, downstairs, he was going to get some string for-" She stopped herself noticing the look on the two other people's faces. "Never mind."  
  
"Good thing I came before one of Jeff's crazy idea's spun out of control."  
  
Randy walked over to the stereo and picked up the cd case. A moment later he dropped it to the floor. "That dude is scary."  
  
Lita laughed at Randy's reaction to Manson. She had to admit, it was a common reaction.  
  
Seconds later she felt someone's hand's wrap aroun her waiste, then lift her body a little ways.  
  
She let out a yelp that sent six pair of eyes on her, two of them with worry.  
  
However, it wasn't what they thought, especially by the giggle she let out seconds later, when she turned around and hugged a blonde man who wasn't much taller then her.  
  
"Jeff! Oh my god." She said, stepping backwards to look him over.   
  
His expression wasn't as joyful as her's however, his expression was that of an overprotective big brother (or in this case little) as he eyed the two younger men she managed.   
  
"Jeff, this is Randy and Batista."  
  
"Hi." Jeff replied, his voice full of uncertainty.  
  
The room was thick with discomfort.  
  
Stacy however decided to break it. "So Jeff, come on! I want to try this!"  
  
"Try what?" Randy said, protectivly, moving closer to Stacy. The movement caused a blush to creep to Stacy's cheeks.  
  
Jeff looked to his red haired almost sister, a wide grin on his face, one that held untold secrets. "Lita, do you remember Beach Ball?"  
  
Her eyes widened at the prospect. "Oh my god! Jeff your Crazy!"

* * *

The five people headed down the hallway, Jeff and Lita leading the way. Jeff had a grocery bag in his hand that helf the essential's for the game.  
  
"What are we doing?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'd like to know that myself." Batista asked, heading up the rear of the group, behind Randy and Stacy who were walking beside eachother.  
  
"Hang on." Jeff snapped, turning a corner, and treading down some stairs.  
  
"Or you could not answer my question." Randy snapped following the red head and the blondes down the stairs.  
  
"You scope this whole place out, didn't you Jeff?" Stacy asked as they turned a corner, coming to a door labeled "Hot Tub/Pool."  
  
"Always does." Lita answered in a voice full of pride and joy. She knew what was coming, and she was thrilled.  
  
"Let the game begin." Jeff answered, holding the door open. "Ladie's first, Randy would you like the honors?"  
  
Randy shot Jeff a cold look before entering the room. 


	22. Chapter 22

OK guys. Im updating..yay!

* * *

"Here I am..all alone..."  
"Randy shut up!" Lita snapped at Randy from her cot in the cell.  
Yes a cell.  
Lita and Randy were currently in lock up at the local police station, after being caught trespassing on private property. Caught trespassing due to one of Jeff's crazy ideas.  
And neither one of them were in a good mood for it.  
It had started simply enough. All five of them were sitting around the pool having a great time,  
enjoying the water before they started Jeff's crazy ass game.  
Randy hadn't even entered the water, he was watching the scene in the water with interest in the almost pitch black indoor pool area.  
Batista had Stacy on his shoulders, Lita had Jeff on her shoulders. Jeff and Stacy were going at it playing a friendly game of chicken.  
Maybe not friendly exactly it. It was all out war.  
Stacy was throwing punches for god sakes! She was scary when she was competitive.  
Randy was smiling, enjoying himself. Throwing in a few comments or two. The original reason for being hear forgotten. All there troubles behind them at the moment.  
"Come on Jeff, look like a man!" He remembered vaguely yelling as Jeff fell from Lita's shoulders.  
"I can take you!" He yelled before he dissapeared under the black chlorine filled water.  
Batista actually laughed, enjoying it. Randy had never seem him enjoy himself in such a manner before.  
Stacy and Lita's laughs were electrifyng, of enjoyment and being truly happy. Maybe leaving Evolution was worth it.  
This was his moment.  
The moment were he would no longer look back and look forward.  
He moved forward to join them when he heard it.  
The slam of a door, and peoples voices.  
"Guys!" He yelled.  
Jeff was battling Stacy again and looked like he was going to loose..AGAIN.  
"GUYS!"  
They heard him this time, stopping too look up at him.  
But as they spotted him, so did the hotel sercurity.  
A flash light closed up on his face, and he turned in horror toward the guard.  
"Randy!" Stacy yelled, as Batista grabbed her, pulling her out of the pool and toward the exit.  
"Randy!" She yelled again, panic in her eyes as she dissapeared through the alternative exit,  
Batista pulling her along to safety.  
Jeff tugged Lita along, his total focus on getting his bestfriend out of there.  
But Lita placed her hand gently on Jeff's hand, assuring him it was ok. The younger Hardy took to the exit alone.  
Randy was her responsibility, whether she liked it or not and she had to make sure he didn't get into trouble.  
Slowly, the red head moved slowly toward the sercurity guard who was busy talking to his partner.  
"Call the police, we trespassers."  
"That won't be necessary." Lita interupted, moving toward them. "This is only a misunderstanding."  
The sercurity guard looked from his partner, towards her.  
"Excuse me."  
"It's all a misunderstanding. We were trying to-" Lita paused trying to come up with a decent enough excuse. "Our friends, out of here. As you can see, Randy was never in the pool." Lita responded,  
pointing to Randy's dry cloths.  
Dry trunks that is.  
The sercurity guard looked from his choice of clothing to Lita. "In his bathing suit?"  
"No!" Lita responded, saying it a little to loud and with a little to much panic. "It's his pajamas."  
Lita said, pointing toward his swimming trunks. "Right? Night shorts." Randy looked from Lita, confused to the sercurity guard, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah."  
"OK, so he's dry." The sercurity guard responded, reaching forward, grabbing Lita's arm.  
"You're not."  
The guard looked to his partner.  
"See if they have room for two."  
And so begins the tale. 


End file.
